The New World
by cuddlebug70
Summary: AU Glee meets Pocahontas. Brittany is on a voyage to the New World in search of gold and to kill any savages that get in the way. But what happens when she meets Santana, a "savage". Can Brittany bring herself to kill Santana, or will something stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope I do ok. Basically I'm taking the story of Pocahontas and putting a Glee spin on it. This being my first fanfic, I would love some feedback if you get a chance. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Glee is definitely not mine. **

1607-London

Nineteen year old Brittany Pierce takes in the beautiful London morning with her curios yet confident blue eyes as she strolls onto the docks of the London marina. Her straight blonde hair which sirs just below her shoulders blows around her face as the slight wind whips past her. She can't help but let a small smile creep across her face when she sees her friends Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray, all a similar age to Brittany, already aboard _The Susan Constant_, a large wooden ship being loaded with last minute supplies for the upcoming voyage. The three have their backs to the dock and are looking out at the expansive ocean that lay before them. Brittany then takes notice of a fourth boy standing next to Mike. He has shaggy, blonde hair and even from a distance, she can just tell he has never been on a ship before. Brittany can tell that Finn is excited about the voyage judging from the goofy smile plastered to his face as he talks animatedly to Quinn, Mike, and the blonde boy. Though she would never come out and say it, Brittany too is looking forward to the long journey ahead of them. She can't help but wonder who wouldn't be excited to sail to the New World in search of gold and whatever else they could find. Distracted by both her own thoughts and the tearful goodbyes she is surrounded by, Brittany fails to notice that Finn has turned around and is now looking down at her while trying to get Quinn and Mike to turn around also.

"Hey look! Is that Pierce?" Finn exclaims, his already goofy smile growing about three times larger.

At this, Quinn, Mike, and the blonde boy finally turn around. Quinn's hazel eyes light up when she sees Brittany, thankful she won't be the only female to be going on this journey, and with a smile on her face replies, "That's her, all right, the old sea dog." Brittany can't help but chuckle at her friend's reactions. She shifts the nap sack that sits on her right shoulder a little higher and stares up at her long-time companions from the edge of the dock.

The blonde boy who has at this point been staring at her with something resembling a star-struck gleam to his eye finally speaks up, "Brittany Pierce! I've heard some amazing stories about her!" He says as he finally tears his gaze away from Brittany and looks at Finn. "How come you didn't say she would be coming on this voyage?" Brittany tries to hide her chuckle at how amazed this boy seems by her presence.

Finn, used to people's reaction when they finally met the infamous Brittany Pierce, just shakes his head at Sam's excitement and once again meeting Brittany's gaze asks, "Are you coming on the voyage, too?"

It is now Mike's turn to speak up and with a beaming smile replies, "'Course she is you half-wit. You can't fight Indians without Brittany Pierce."

Brittany looks to her left and notices a canon about to be hoisted up onto the ship so she grabs onto the rope tied to the canon and lets herself be carried up to the deck of the ship. Her friends merely laugh at her antics, knowing she is always one to show off.

Now on the deck of the ship, Brittany gracefully jumps off the canon and saunters over to her friends "That right. I'm not about to let you three have all the fun" she replies as she bumps shoulders with Quinn. Brittany hugs her three friends before remembering the blonde boy awkwardly standing there. She flashes him her dazzling smile and has to keep herself from laughing when she notices the blush creep up his cheeks. "Brittany Pierce" she says while extending her hand to him. Finally relaxing a little bit, he too smiles and shaking her hand, introduces himself as Sam Evans.

The five of them all turn their attention to the docks when the trumpets blow, signaling the arrival of Governor William Schuester and his personal assistant Kurt Hummel, who seems to do nothing but cater to the Governor's spoiled dog and tell the Governor how fabulous he looks. Once they have boarded the ship, the ropes tying them off to the dock are released and _The Susan Constant_ begins its departure to the New World.

* * *

><p><em>The Susan Constant<em> has been sailing for well over three weeks and after some unpleasant vomiting, Sam has finally gotten his sea legs and Brittany is more than happy to have him as a new friend. The five are enjoying the voyage and talking about all they hope to see and find once they finally land in the New World.

They are relaxing on deck looking up at the stars when they start to notice the waves pick up in speed and force. Almost as quickly as they realize what is happening, a treacherous storm is threatening to take _The Susan Constant _into the depths of the ocean. The five immediately jump into action, along with the rest of the crew, and begin tying off canons and securing the sails. Sam rushes over to where a canon is located while Quinn, Finn, and Mike are lowering the sails to try and keep the ship from losing all control. Brittany, being seemingly unafraid of everything, immediately climbs the mast and is tying up the sails as her friends below lower them. Over the thrashing of the waves, Brittany is able to make out Sam's cries for her help, "Pierce! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Brittany knows Sam is going to get hurt if he tries to wrestle with the loose cannon by himself so she grabs a rope and quickly slides down to help Sam. Once she lands on deck, she rushes over to Sam's side. She can hear men yelling out orders and saying things like, "Say your prayers lads" and "The ships taking on too much water". Brittany thinks nothing of it, having sailed through storms before, but it doesn't take a genius to see the utter terror in Sam's eyes. Dropping down next to him she calmly says, "It's alright Evans. We'll get her tied off". Together they push the cannon back to its proper place on deck and quickly begin to tie it in place.

As they are finishing tying the cannon off, Brittany hears a crew member yell, "Look out!" and lookes up just in time to see a huge wave come crashing over the bow of the ship. Men begin to scatter to the opposite end of the ship and Brittany yells for Sam to watch out. Brittany knows to grab onto the rope of the cannon to brace herself against the wave, but Sam, having never been out to sea before, isn't so lucky.

"Help!" is all Brittany hears Sam yell as he is picked up by the water crashing over the ship and carried overboard.

From the Crow's Nest, a man yells "Man overboard" and once again Sam calls for help as he is being carried farther and farther away from the ship into the unforgiving sea. Brittany can hear the pain in the Quinn's voice as she orders the crew to "Stay your course. He's lost". Without giving herself time to think twice, Brittany ties a piece of rope being used to lower the sails around her waist and dives headfirst into the black water. As she flies off the back of the ship, she can hear Finn call behind her, "Pierce! Pierce! Are you crazy?"

Brittany closes her eyes as she lands in the freezing waters and quickly resurfaces gasping for air. The cold water is causing her body to cramp and every breath she takes makes her chest feel like it is closing in on itself, but she refuses to leave Sam to be lost in the ocean. It isn't hard for to spot the mess of blonde hair 30 yards in front of her and she quickly begins swimming towards him. Being as athletic as she is, it doesn'tt take long for her to get to Sam, who is struggling to stay above water. "Hang on Sam, I've got you" She yells to him as she finally grabs him by his waist

Back on the ship, the rope is beginning to run out and breaks from its pulley system. Mike notices the rope snapping and if they don't get to it soon, both Brittany and Sam will be lost at sea. "Quick, the rope!" Mike screams to Quinn and Finn. Finn gets to it just as the last of it is about to go over board and snatches onto it. All three of them grab onto the rope and Finn says, "Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Put your back into it!" "Hang on!" Quinn yells out to Brittany even though she knows Brittany won't hear her.

With the last of their strength Mike, Quinn, and Finn pull a freezing Brittany and an unconscious Sam onto the deck of the ship. A crewman appears by Mike's side and hands him some blankets to give to Brittany and Sam and then goes to help elsewhere on the ship. Wrapping the blanket around Brittany, he says "There, me lucky lass." Brittany can tell her friends are worried about her, so without missing a beat she replies "Well, that was refreshing". Seeing Brittany smile calms down her three friends and they can't help but chuckle at her optimism. Sam has come to almost immediately after having the blanket put around his shoulders and eagerly nods when he hears Quinn tell Brittany "Well done, Pierce".

With a coy smile Brittany says with as much seriousness as she can "Of course. You'd all do the same for me" knowing full well her friends would never do such a risky thing. But the three immediately jump in saying things like "Oh, sure, sure, of course we would" and "Yes yes, yes. We would" and "Absolutely!"

Completely absorbed in each other, the five fail to notice Governor Schuester approaching them to see what all the commotion is about now that the storm has passed. "Trouble on deck?" he asks the huddle of people in front of him.

Clearly shocked by the Governor's presence, Sam's head shoots up and with widened eyes exclaims, "Governor Schuester!"

Never one to lose her cool, Brittany merely replies "Sam fell overboard, sir."

Schuester attempts to act as though he cares about the crew helping him get to New World and melodramatically states, "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved!" With a nod of approval he looks at Brittany and says "Well done, Pierce."

Though not a huge fan of Governor and his arrogance, Brittany knows better than to say anything about his unnecessarily dramatic statement and instead just settles for a "Thank you, sir"

Now addressing the whole crew, Schuester turns around, nearly running into Kurt, who is carrying the Governor's dog, Percy, on a plush, royal purple pillow and with a boisterous voice says, "Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom…" _Percy barks_ "Prosperity…" _Percy barks _"The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" Schuester turns and heads back to his cabin as the now invigorated crew cheers.

* * *

><p>Kurt, never more than a few steps behind the Governor says "A stirring oration, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated". Now in the safety and warmth of his cabin, Schuester turns to Kurt with an eyebrow raised and says, "Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?"<p>

* * *

><p>Back on deck, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Quinn and Sam stand leaning against the railing, looking out at the seemingly never-ending sea around them. Sam, already back to his optimistic self now that he has dried off, moves over the Brittany and says, "This New World's going to great, Brittany. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blat 'em".<p>

Brittany just chuckles at Sam's plan and without looking away from the ocean, says "You just worry about that fortune of yours, Evans. Leave the savages to me."

From Brittany's left, Quinn says "You think they'll give us much trouble?"

Laughing, Finn jumps in with "Not as much trouble as Pierce'll give them!"

Looking at Brittany expectantly, Sam asks "What do you suppose the New World will look like?"

Finally turning her head to meet Sam's gaze, she shrugs her shoulders and says, "Like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Sam. What could possibly be different about this one?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? Should I keep going? I am completely open to suggestions about the story so let me know if you want me to keep the songs like <strong>_Just Aroud the Riverbend _**or take the songs out****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story so far :) **

**Thank you so much to a robot hitler for pointing out the change in tense between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. I have gone back and changed Chapter 1 to present tense and plan on keeping everything in present tense from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pocahontas**

New World (Virginia)

Leaves begin to tumble across the untamed, green grass. The sun is slowly rising, bringing with it, a new day to the Powhatan tribe. The sky above is streaked with every shade of blue and the most beautiful purples that a human has ever seen. The wind is gathering the leaves in its path and they weightlessly flip and twirl through the air. The leaves begin their journey over the river the Powhatan tribe has made their home on. Through the mass of trees overlooking the river, the leaves make their way to a circular section of the river. Here, there stands a rocky cliff that holds a waterfall. The leaves can be heard rustling in the wind, but through the rustling, the sound of beating drums can also be heard. She hears the leaves as they come rushing towards her in a flurry of wind. She can feel them hit her olive skin as they blow past her face; the wind pushes her long, dark brown hair in every direction, almost as if it is trying to dance with her. She revels in the feeling of the breeze on her warm skin and as the wind continues on its journey into an unexplored area of this land, the air around her once again stills. She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of pine trees and the nearing end of the autumn season, and finally opens her eyes.

Almond, brown eyes are looking out at the serene river below her. To her, there is nothing more peaceful than taking in her surroundings on the edge of the cliff where she can see what lies ahead for miles and miles. She smiles when see spots her best friend Rachel in a canoe a few hundred feet below her.

"Santana! Your father's back! Come down here!" Rachel cries up to her friend. Santana's smile immediately widens when she hears her father, Chief Powhatan, has safely returned from battle with an enemy tribe.

With unmistakable excitement in her voice, Santana turns her head to look at the hummingbird that has become a sort of pet to her. "He's back Flit! (her name for the hummingbird)"

Santana turns to begin her way back to the village and passes a raccoon lounging in the brush, enjoying some berries he had found. Like the hummingbird, this raccoon too had become a pet to Santana. "Come on, Meeko" she says to the grazing raccoon.

Santana, known for being adventurous and often hard to control, only made it about five yards away from the cliff before she decided on a much faster way to reach the village. Plus she could never pass up an opportunity to scare Rachel.

From the canoe, Rachel looks up just in time to see a body in the form of her best friend, quickly falling to the water. "No, not that… way" Rachel yells, even though she already knows it was a pointless comment. She watches as Santana manages to gracefully dive through the air and into the cool water below. "Show off" she says as she places her head in her hand, waiting for Santana to resurface.

Santana feels the water surround her body as she dives into it and loves the way it feels against her skin. Even though she knows she's already scared Rachel by diving off the edge of a cliff, she just can't help but have a little more fun. So she continues to hold her breath and begins counting when she makes out the muffled voice of her friend.

Rachel is beginning to panic. Shouldn't Santana have come up for air by now? 'Oh, God' she thinks. 'What is she hit a rock or something?' "Santana? Santana!" She's yelling. Hoping this is just another cruel joke, Rachel tries to remain calm and says "Well, you better be alright because I'm not coming in after you…!"

As if on cue, Santana pushes the underside of the hand-crafted canoe and successfully flips the canoe over, Rachel flipping with it. Rachel quickly breaks the surface of the water to breath after her unexpected swim and finds herself underneath the canoe. No more than a foot in front of her, is Santana. Well more like, only Santana's eyes are showing. Coughing, Rachel tries to sternly talk to her childish friend, "Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?"

Without warning, Santana pops the rest of her head out of the water and spits a mouthful of water into Rachel's face. Rachel is surprised but is she were to be honest, she definitely is not shocked by Santana's playful behavior. Both girls laugh at Santana's silly antics when finally Santana reaches for the edges of the overturned canoe and says "Help me turn this thing over."

Both girls are sitting in the canoe, now right side up, and allowing the sun's rays to dry them off. Meeko and Flit have also joined the girls in the canoe and together, the two teenagers sit in a comfortable silence. Unable to hold her question any longer, Rachel can't help but ask "What were you doing up there?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Santana just shrugs while ringing out her wet hair and replies, "Thinking. Meeko!" she yells. Her furry raccoon friend has taken it upon himself to shake out his fur like a dog, successfully flinging water onto the two girls.

Rachel's curiosity is now peaked and knowing Santana has been having a strange and recurring dream lately, asks "About the dream again? Oh, have you figured it out yet?"

Santana slightly shakes her head. "I know it means something, I just don't know what."

"You should ask your father about it." Rachel says knowing Santana is bothered by not figuring out what her dream means.

"Yes" Santana nods twice "Maybe I should." And with that, the two girls begin to make their way back to their village

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel arrive at their tribe and find the entire village gathered around, listening to the Chief speak, "…faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Puck. He attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest…"<p>

"Oh, he's so handsome" Rachel swoons. There are no other words to describe Puck other than true warrior. He is tall with broad, strong shoulders. His entire body looks like it is made out of stone. He stands to the left of Santana's father and is being branded with red paint on his pecs to look like bear claws. Puck stands unnervingly still as the Chief continues to talk about his bravery and has a scowl on his face that makes him look angry.

Santana, never one to be influenced by how handsome Puck is, says "I especially love his smile" sarcasm dripping from her mouth and accompanied by an eye roll.

Chief Powhatan has finally finished his speech about Puck and while the rest of the tribe cheers, he finally recognizes the face of his beautiful daughter in the crowd. As the rest of the tribe crowds around Puck to congratulate him on his many accomplishments in battle, Santana runs to greet her father.

"My daughter" he says with love in his eyes as he embraces his daughter in a tight hug.

Being both excited to see him and grateful he came home alive and unharmed, Santana tightly clings to her father and barely above a whisper says "Wingapo, father" against his chest.

Standing her at an arm's length, he looks her in the eyes and says "Seeing you gives me great joy."

Now relaxed after being able to finally hug her father, Santana breathes a sigh of relief. "I am so glad you've come home safely. "

Turning towards his hut, Powhatan places a protective arm around his daughter. "Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing."

* * *

><p>Now inside her father's spacious yet familiarly cozy hut, Santana remembers Rachel's suggestion of talking to her father about her dream. "Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen, something exciting." She says with the eagerness of a child. Santana knows deep down in her heart that this dream has to mean something and she can't wait to tell her father everything.<p>

But before she gets the chance, her father turns to her and with a broad smile says, "Yes, something exciting is about to happen."

Hoping this will somehow explain part of her dream, Santana turns all of her attention to her father and with a matching smile asks, "Really, what is it?"

"Puck has asked to seek your hand in marriage" He says proudly.

Santana feels her smile drop from her face and her entire body tenses. "Marry Puck?" she asks with hesitancy.

Powhatan, oblivious to his daughter's discomfort replies, "I told him it would make my heart soar."

For a reason she just can not explain, something about this entire arrangement feels wrong. It has nothing to do with it being an arranged marriage because this is very common amongst the tribe. She knows anybody would be overjoyed to have Puck as a husband, but Santana just stands there feeling her heart sink lower and lower into her stomach. Trying to come up with any excuse she could she throws out, "But he's so… serious. "

Chuckling, Powhatan says, "My daughter, Puck will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm."

She knows all of this to be true. She's known Puck since they were children and knows he will always look after her, but something just feels so wrong. Not wanting to upset her father, but not wanting to lie to him either Santana responds, "Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path."

He can now fully sense his daughter's hesitation and can see that she wants no part of this marriage. Not wanting to argue he tries putting his foot down. "This is the right path for you" he says, still trying to remain calm.

Santana sees that there is really no way out of this but she can't give up just yet. "But why can't I choose…" But before she can finish her sentence, Santana is interrupted by Meeko falling off of a shelf in the hut. Santana catches him before he falls and can't help but laugh at her furry friend's clumsiness. Still giggling, Santana looks up at her father with a smile in her eyes. But her expression once again turns serious when she sees her father looking at her.

"Santana" Powhatan sighs. "Come with me." Santana puts Meeko on the ground and together, she and her father being to walk towards the river bank. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

Looking dreamily out into the river, Santana's attention is brought back to her father when she hears him clear his throat. Turning to face him, she sees him pull out a necklace from the pocket of his deerskin pants. "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you." He tells her as he gently places the necklace around her neck. It is a necklace of the most beautiful blue stones she had ever seen and they were met in the middle by a gray arrowhead. She is honored her father would present her with such a gift, and it means so much more knowing it was her mother's, but she just can't shake the uneasy feeling about marrying Puck from her mind.

* * *

><p>Santana feels like she needs to get away from all the excitement surrounding the warriors' safe return, so she slipps off in her canoe with Meeko and Flit, and begins to paddle downstream. Before she even realizes where she is going, she finds herself paddling into the refuge of Grandmother Willow's den.<p>

"Is that my Santana?" she hears as she walks up the short path leading from the river to the tree stump she always sits on.

Facing Grandmother Willow, Santana, with her head down, says, "Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you." A mixture of sadness and urgency can be heard coming from her mouth.

Appearing out of the bark of the tree, an old Native American woman's face begins to form. With a smile plastered on her face, Grandmother Willow happily says, "Good morning, child" as her face twists and rotates, almost as if she is stretching the bark. "I was hoping you'd visit today" and the she exclaims, "Why, your mother's necklace!" when she finally notices the necklace hanging from Santana's neck.

Finally lifting her head and making eye contact with Grandmother Willow, Santana quickly says, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Puck."

Looking completely unsatisfied by this news, she responds "Puck? But he's so serious." Santana feels the corner of her lip pull up into a half smile, liking how Grandmother Willow always agreed with her.

Thankful Grandmother Willow understands, Santana continues. "I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's—"

Reacting as though she had just won the lottery, Grandmother Willow jumps in with, "Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!" Sensing her excitement, all of the animals that have made their home in the comfort of Grandmother Willow's space begin to chatter loudly. Not liking that the animals are being so loud, Grandmother Willow tries to quiet them down. Tired of being polite, she simply yells, "QUIET!"A frog accidently lets a _rib bit _slip from its mouth and is met with a death glare from Grandmother Willow. The frog quickly jumps into the water and takes refuge under a lily pad. Once again facing Santana, "Now, child, you were saying" she says in a perfectly calm voice.

Thankful to finally have someone willing to listen to her dream, Santana begins. "Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

Here, Grandmother Willow in all of her wisdom voices, "A spinning arrow? How unusual"

Santana is encouraged to continue now that she knows her dream must actually mean something. "Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops."

Grandmother Willows breaks the deafening silence that has surrounded them and ponders, "Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path" She says with certainty.

With her shoulders slumped, Santana now looks back down at her knees. "But Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it? "

Chuckling slightly, "Your mother asked me the very same question."

Straightening up at the mention of her mother Santana quickly asks, "She did? What did you tell her?"

Around her a breeze begins to blow. The wind moves in and out of Grandmother Willow's branches and it is almost as if the wind begins to hum.

Grandmother Willow begins, "I told her to listen." _Ay ay_ "All around you are spirits, child." _Ay na ay_ "They live in the earth, the water, the sky." _Ay ay na_ "If you listen, they will guide you."

Closing her eyes, Santana lets her ears take over. "I hear the wind."

"What is it telling you?" Grandmother Willow asks.

Scrunching her face in confusion Santana shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Quietly, Grandmother Willow begins to sing,

_Que que na-to-ra _

_You will understand _

_Listen with your heart _

_You will understand _

_Let it break upon you _

_Like a wave upon the sand_

Feeling the need to stand, Santana begins to make out what it is she is being told. "It's saying something's coming! Strange clouds?"

Finishing the small song she has been singing Grandmother Willow asks, "What do you see?"

Santana has begun to climb the braches of Grandmother Willow. She knows that once she sees what lies beyond the braches she will understand what the spirits are telling her. Finally making it to the top, Santana moves the last of the branches to get a clear view of the river. This section of the river is the one that leads from the ocean and Santana is puzzled by what she sees. Ahead of her large billowing sheets of fabric, three pieces high, are moving across the river. They are tall, almost as tall as some of the trees, and they are moving quickly; almost as if they are being guided by the wind. Not knowing what else to call the moving fabric in the distance, she says "Clouds. Strange clouds."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even though I love the song, I cut out**_ Just Around the Riverbend _**because it was basically a bunch of descriptions about her paddling through water while singing and I'm kind of anxious to get the Brittana part of this story. So now that I have both Brittany and Santana's characters set up, Brittana is on in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pocahontas**

* * *

><p>Back on <em>The Susan Constant, <em>excitement can be felt in the air. The crew has spotted land, and the ship is quickly approaching the shore.

From below deck, Governor Schuester pushes his cabin window slightly ajar and sniffs the air as it comes rushing in. Sighing with content, Schuester begins to talk to Kurt, who is busy brushing Percy's already well-groomed fur. "Look at it, Hummel. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me."

Kurt continues to meticulously stroke Percy's fur. "And scores of adventure waiting for us, right, Percy?" Kurt finishes brushing Percy and moves on to spray some sort of fragrance on the dog and curious, he asks, "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"

Tilting his head to the side, Schuester says "if we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting."

Unaware that he is implying the savages will be killed if spotted, Kurt lifts up ornately decorated baskets filled with wine and assorted cheeses. "Ooohh, gift baskets!" Kurt exclaims.

Annoyed by Kurt's stupid remark, Schuester rolls his eyes and walks towards some shelves at the far end of the cabin, muttering under his breath "And he came so highly recommended."

Governor Schuester retrieves a map of the area they are about to land on and sits down as his overly sized desk. Percy sits on the desk, on the royal purple pillow directly to the Governor's right. As soon as Schuester unrolls the map, a knock comes from the door. Without waiting for a response, Brittany bursts into the room and heads straight for Schuester's desk.

With an ear to ear grin, Brittany begins, "It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore." Paying no attention to Percy's recently groomed fur, Brittany sticks out her pale hand and lovingly rubs the dog's head "Hey there, Percy." Percy, not at all happy to have his fur tousled, merely lets out a low growl. Brittany doesn't even notice Percy's aggravation and turns her attention back to Schuester.

Not very impressed with Brittany bursting into his cabin, Schuester says "Very well, then. Give the order."

Slightly bouncing on her toes Brittany is quick to reply, "Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go."

Rolling up his map, Schuester looks pointedly at Brittany. "About the natives, I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

With a small smile on the corner of her lips and hint of arrogance in her voice, "Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle" she says.

Already bored with this conversation, Schuester pours himself a glass of red wine while saying, "Right. That'll be all, Pierce, there's a good lass."

Happy to get on with going ashore, Brittany gives one last pat to Percy, "See ya, Percy" and turns to join the rest of the crew on deck.

* * *

><p>Back on deck, Finn and Sam lower a small rowboat into the water. From behind them, they can hear Quinn's feminine voice yelling for the crew to "Wake up!" and "Shake a leg!" so they can prepare to unload the ship.<p>

With both hands on the railing, Finn takes in the sight of unconquered land before him. "It's incredible" he says with a nod of his head.

His eyes the size of saucers, Sam tries to take in his beautiful surroundings. "And it's all ours" replying to what Finn had just said. "I've never seen anything like it" he says wistfully

From Sam's left, Quinn and Mike are carrying a wooden rope-ladder that will be used to unload the ship's cargo. "It can look like Schuester's knickers for all I care, just as long as we get off this stinking boat!" Quinn is sick of being cooped up with a bunch of smelly men and needs to get off this ship as quickly as she can.

Sensing Quinn's growing agitation, Brittany strolls up to her friend and puts a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Come on then, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." Brittany, now armed with a rifle, begins the climb down the ladder, followed by Finn, Sam, Quinn and Mike. Once settled in the small rowboat, the five slowly make their way to the riverbank.

The five are quickly making their way to shore when a thick fog begins to creep in around them. Brittany is standing at the front of the rowboat completely fascinated by the sudden fog while her four friends paddle the small boat inland. They continue paddling, desperately trying to not be swallowed by the fog, and Brittany is almost knocked out the rowboat when they suddenly row up onto the bank of the river. Quickly finding her balance, Brittany focuses her attention back to her friends. She is the first to step out of the rowboat and feels her worn out boots sink slightly into the sand as she does so. Narrowing her eyes, Brittany tries to look beyond the fog to get a sense of her surroundings. Something feels different.

Her four friends have gone to work helping pull the ship through the narrowing river, up onto the riverbank. Knowing she too should be helping, Brittany just can't seem to move from where she is. Whether it is the fog that seemingly came out of nowhere or something else entirely, Brittany has a strange feeling in her gut. Not too long ago, she was bragging to Sam about how many "New Worlds" she had been to and how this one couldn't possibly be any different. Now, rooted in the same spot for the past eight minutes, Brittany couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had been wrong.

* * *

><p>After seeing the "clouds" coming ashore, Santana quickly says her goodbyes to Grandmother Willow and runs towards the riverbank; Meeko and Flit close behind. She finds a safe and secluded area on the edge of a small cliff just in time to see a small, strange looking canoe coming ashore. Her brown eyes widen and her breath hitches in her throat when she sees a woman step onto the sand of the riverbank. Santana first notices the strange hair color of this woman. Unlike her dark, flowing hair, this woman has hair that looks like it has been kissed by the sun itself and it is unlike anything Santana has ever seen. Her eyes slowly take in the pale skin of this stranger and she wonders how one would even get such a strange colored skin. She has strange clothes that are made out of something other than animal skin and she carries a strange weapon on her back that Santana has never seen before. Santana finally tears her eyes away from this woman and sees four other pale-skinned people getting out of the misshapen canoe. She knows that she should be running as quickly as the wind will take her back to her tribe and telling them of the foreign people who have come ashore. Her muscles have begun twitching; trying to get her attention so she will start running. But despite what her body is telling her, Santana can do nothing but sit there and stare as more and more people come make their way onto the land.<p>

* * *

><p>A few more rowboats full of crew members have come ashore to help Finn, Mike, Quinn, and Sam pull the ship up. Finn is calling out orders for them men to keep the rope "taut" and "steady" as they pull. Feeling they have pulled the ship far enough in Mike yells, "Ah, that's far enough! All right now tie her off".<p>

Sam finds himself at the very end of the line and hears the order to tie it off. Tossing the rope that is gathered at his feet behind him, Sam calls over his shoulder, "Here Brittany, tie up this end." Not getting a response, Sam turns slightly and notices Brittany isn't behind him. "Brittany?" he calls out. Hearing leaves behind him and to his right; Sam looks around and notices Brittany is climbing a tree. "Pierce? What are you doing up there?"

Figuring there were enough people to pull the ship in, Brittany decides to try and get a better feel of her surroundings. The fog has lifted and Brittany wants to see what they'll be up against when they start digging. She sees a sturdy looking tree that is partially growing out of the edge of a small cliff and decides to climb it to get a better look. Almost to the top, Brittany hears Sam asking her what she is doing. "Getting a better look" she calls down. Brittany finally steps onto the ledge of the cliff and has to squint against the bright sun.

Little did Brittany know, she was being watched.

* * *

><p>Santana slowly crouched back into the safety of an overgrown bush when the strange woman from before had begun climbing the tree. The blonde is looking out at the river so Santana can only see her from the back, but something about this woman has Santana unable to tear her gaze away. Without even seeing her face, Santana can simply feel that this woman is beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p>From where she is standing, Brittany can see thousands of acres of forest and hills. Admiring the view, Brittany leans against a sturdy branch of the tree she had just climbed and takes in a breath of fresh air.<p>

* * *

><p>Still hidden from view, Santana is peeking through the leaves to keep an eye of the woman standing only a few yards in front of her. Before she can stop him, Meeko has had enough of sitting and is walking out of the safety of the bush towards the woman. Santana reaches out her arm and grabs Meeko by the very end of his tail, but he quickly wiggles out of Santana's grasp. Meeko makes his way up to Brittany and when she fails to notice him, Meeko nips at her boot.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany hears the rustling of leaves coming from the bush behind her, but she keeps her eyes trained forward. Figuring it was just a squirrel, Brittany is surprised to feel something touch her boot. She quickly unsheathes the small blade hidden in her pant waist, and turns around ready to attack any savage trying to sneak up at her.<p>

Finding nothing when she turns around, Brittany nearly jumps when she feels something nip at her boot again. Looking down, Brittany sees a very strange looking creature staring back up at her. Too big to be a rat, and about the size of a fat cat, Brittany doesn't know what it is she is looking at. The animal has grey fur and a black mask-like mark around its eyes, and a tail with alternating rings of grey and black. Even though she isn't sure what it is, Brittany has to admit that it's pretty cute. Sensing that this animal is no threat to her, Brittany re-sheathes her knife and lowers herself onto one knee to get a better look at Meeko.

"Hey! Well, you're a strange-looking fellow" she excitedly says to Meeko. Retrieving a biscuit from her satchel, she asks "You hungry? Here you go, it's a biscuit" she says as she offers the treat to the Meeko, who greedily snatches it out of her hand. As if he can understand her, she continues "It's food…well, sort of." Noticing the way Meeko shoves the biscuit into his mouth, she offers him more. "You like it, huh? Well, try it eating it for four months straight." Meeko finishes off his second biscuit and Brittany notices the way he keeps looking towards the bush near her; almost as if he is motioning to something hidden behind its branches.

Sensing there is something else in the bush Brittany slowly makes her way towards and extends her hand. Grabbing a fistful of leaves and twigs, Brittany slowly begins to pull them out of the way.

* * *

><p>Barely peeking through the leaves, Santana watches in horror as the blonde reveals a knife. Relaxing when she puts it away, Santana observes the way the blonde joyfully talks to Meeko and offers him some strange looking food. A slight gasp slips past her full lips when she sees the blonde looking at the bush. As the blonde takes the final few steps to the bush, Santana quickly tries to crawl backwards, only to be stopped by a large rock hitting her back. She holds her breath as she watches the blonde grab a handful of leaves and just as she is about to be discovered by the blonde foreigner, Flit goes flying out of the protection of the bush.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany is unprepared when a strange looking bird launches itself at her. It is the smallest bird she has ever seen, and though it should be cute, it comes at Brittany like a bat out of hell. "Hey, what, what, watch out! No… Get that… Look out!" Brittany cries as she tries to swat at the bird circling her face.<p>

From the riverbank, she can hear Sam yelling that she needs to come back down because the Governor is coming ashore. Still fighting off Flit she says, "All right, all right, I'm leaving." And with that, Brittany slowly climbs back down to join her friends.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Santana, she was not the only Powhatan lurking in the woods.<p>

Every warrior in the tribe has gathered in Kekata's, the medicine man, tepee. Everybody is on edge and there are too many conversations going on at once to count. "Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly!" one warrior says to his friend. From across the tepee, another man speaks up, "They have hair on their faces like dogs!"

Not wanting his tribe to do anything rash, Powhatan finally speaks up, "My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Kekata, what do you see?" He gently asks the elder man.

Kekata, sitting cross-legged in front of a large fire, begins to chant and throw a mixture of spices into the growing flame. "The men are not like us…" he finally says. "But strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path. "

Up until this point, Puck has remained at the edge of the crowd and silently observes his fellow brothers. Feeling it is now time for him to speak up; Puck moves to stand by Kekata. "Great Powhatan. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks." Puck speaks with determination and this only encourages the warriors around him to agree.

Powhatan can see the fire in Puck's eyes and sternly says, "Puck, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

* * *

><p>The last of the cargo has been unloaded from the ship and the crew has formed a large circle around Governor Schuester. In his hand, Schuester holds a large British flag and sensing he has everyone's attention, plunges the base of the flag into the ground. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown. " With this, the Englishmen begin to cheer.<p>

Now that the men have settled down, Schuester turns to right and directs his attention to Brittany, who is standing a little ways apart from the rest of the crew. He saunters over to her and says, "Pierce! It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight" he adds with a smirk

Without even looking at him Brittany retorts with, "Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir."

Becoming annoyed with her attitude, Schuester spits back, "Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm? "

Knowing better than to argue with the Governor, yet not one to be bossed around, Brittany just nods once and says, "If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them. "

Growing bored with Brittany, Schuester turns to address the crew. Pointing to a handful of them he says, "You men build the fort." Turning to look at the rest of the crew he says, "The rest of you…Break out the shovel! It's time to start digging."

At the same time, Finn and Quinn "Digging?"

Lifting his arms, Governor Schuester says with excitement, "Why, of course! Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It's our turn." This little pep rally of a speech is enough to encourage the less than intelligent crew to quickly grab shovels and begin their pointless quest for gold. Of course, Quinn, Mike, Sam, and Finn are able to see that Schuester just wants to use them so he can get rich, but nonetheless they all grab shovels and begrudgingly get to work.

Brittany watches as everyone grabs shovels and begins to tear up the soil and quietly slips into the cover of the trees. She figures that now is the perfect time to slip away and explore the area before the men get to tearing down the trees to build the fort. Away from the noise of the men and Schuester's nagging voice, Brittany enjoys hearing leaves being rustled by wind and seeing animals go about their daily lives. Being well acquainted with the workings of a compass, Brittany meanders through the never ending forest and finds herself looking up at an enormous waterfall. Never one to say no to a challenge, she stretches her muscles and begins the treacherous climb up the rocky cliff.

* * *

><p>Still safely hidden on her small cliff, Santana can do nothing but watch as an entire tribe of these foreigners begin to dig up the peaceful land. A flash of blonde to her left redirects her attention from the mass of men down below to the mysterious woman who seems to be sneaking off. Santana quickly and quietly makes her way towards the blonde woman, who is walking as though he hasn't a care in the world. Santana is simply intrigued by this woman as she watches her move farther and farther away from the safety of her ship. Always a few steps behind, Santana stays out of sight as she follows the blonde woman. She watches as the foreigner begins a daunting climb up a waterfall, and knowing a faster way up, decides to head off the woman at the top.<p>

Reaching the top of the waterfall well before the other woman, Santana finds a large tree to use to stay out of sight.

* * *

><p>By the time Brittany reaches the top of the waterfall the sun is low in the sky. Her skin is slick with sweat from both the climb and being covered in thick wool clothes and metal armor. She instantly makes her way over the one of the small streams on the cliff and dropping to her knees, she removes her metal helmet. Placing to her left, Brittany reaches her hands into the cool water, and lifts some to wash her face. Instantly cooled by the water Brittany cups out another handful but stops when she catches a reflection in the water. Barely moving her hands, Brittany is able to make out the shape of a person, a woman, hiding by a tree that sits on a small ledge a little higher up. Obviously a savage, judging by her dark skin and deerskin dress, Brittany brings the water to her face and gathers her helmet and removes the gun from her back. Eyes almost closed, she slowly stands and begins to bring the helmet to her head. Craning her neck back a little, she barely opens her left eye and catches a glimpse of the savage. She slowly turns her back now to the savage.<p>

* * *

><p>Noticing the way the blonde woman suddenly stiffens and stands, Santana fears she has been caught. Unable to leave the strange woman, Santana silently begins to make her way down the small cliff so she can be closer to the mysterious woman. She finds herself close to the small stream the woman was just at and crouches down behind a tall patch of grass. Slowly and quietly moving the blades of grass, Santana peaks through blades only to have lost sight of the woman. Curios, Santana leaves the safety of her hiding place and walks out to stand by the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany has moved to the other side of the waterfall. Having slipped through the water, she finds a small hiding place between two rocks and waits. All of a sudden, she sees the figure of the woman standing directly through the water. Keeping an eye on the woman, Brittany loads her gun with gunpowder and prepares to shoot. At just the right moment, Brittany suddenly jumps through the streaming water and lands on a large rock on the other side. She immediately drops to one knee and raises the gun, finger on the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana hears the water hitting the metal of the strange woman's armor to her right and crouches down on the rock she now stands on. She watches as the woman lands on a rock no more than fifteen feet away from her. The woman drops to one knee and raises the strange weapon to rest against her right shoulder. Santana slowly stands to her full height and can do nothing but stare down the barrel of the gun that is pointed straight at her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany watches the woman stand but from there she makes no further movements. Slowly, Brittany lowers her gun and she too stands. Now able to clearly see the woman, Brittany feels her breath hitch in her throat. She has the most beautiful olive colored skin Brittany has ever seen and her thick, dark brown hair flows down to the small of her back. The eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown Brittany has ever seen and her tan, deerskin dress shows off her toned arms and legs. She is speechless.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana watches as the woman lowers her weapon and stands. She once again takes in the blonde hair and strong body of the woman standing before her. For the first time, Santana is able to clearly see this woman's face and she finds herself lost in the most piercing blue eyes she has ever seen. Unable to move from her spot, Santana just continues to stare.<p>

* * *

><p>Not wanting to startle the woman standing before her, Brittany slowly places her gun onto the rock. She crouches down and slowly lowers herself into the cool water. Coming up to her thighs, Brittany begins to wade through the water to try and get closer to the beautiful woman in front of her. She slowly takes her helmet off of her head with her left hand, while beginning to extend her right hand to the exotic beauty.<p>

* * *

><p>Never before has Santana wanted to do anything as badly as she wants to feels this woman's hand in her own, but instead she runs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope y'all were able to follow the different points of view between Brittany and Santana. If not, please let me know so I can find a way to fix it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews and to everyone who has alerted and favorited this story :) Hopefully I continue to keep y'all happy**

**Somebody asked me if I was going to be using any of my own dialogue or if I was going to mostly stick to the script. Since I'm following along with the movie, I'm probably going to continue following along to the movie script. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or Pocahontas**

"No, wait! Please! Please! Don't run off," Brittany yells to the retreating woman's back. Brittany can hear the desperation in her voice as she calls out to the woman. She has never lowered her gun before nor has she ever thought twice about shooting a savage. But the moment her eyes met the chocolate orbs of this particular savage, Brittany knew she couldn't hurt her. Slinging her gun back to its place on her back, Brittany takes off after the woman.

From behind her, Santana can hear the strange woman calling out to her. Even though Santana cannot understand what the woman is saying, her voice alone makes Santana want to stop. She doesn't know why she is running but she finds herself unable to stop. She runs back through the forest, dodging bushes and jumping over fallen tree limbs. She can hear the other woman close behind her but Santana refuses to look back. She makes it back down to the river where she left her canoe and jumps into the small boat, Meeko and Flit already situated on one of the benches. Santana feels the warm bark of the redwood tree in her palm as she grasps the paddle and begins to drag it through the water.

Brittany makes it to the edge of the river just as Santana takes her first stroke with the paddle. "Please wait!" she yells again.

Hearing her voice again, even clearer this time, sends chills up Santana's spine. Her voice is sweet like honey and Santana feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Even though her body is screaming at her to row away, Santana turns her head to look at the pale woman with hair the color of the sun. Frozen where she sits, Santana can do nothing but stare at her.

Seeing the woman turn to look at her, Brittany slowly closes the three foot distance separating her from the tanned woman. "It's all right," she gently says. "I'm not going to hurt you," and as those words leave her lips Brittany knows she has never been more honest about anything in her life. Slowly reaching out her arm Brittany offers her hand, palm up, to the woman. "Here, let me help you out of the there," she says, indicating to the canoe Santana is still sitting in.

Santana cannot bring herself to lower her gaze from the ocean blue eyes staring at her. She can hear the calmness in the blonde's voice and can tell she is sincere with whatever it is she is saying. Still keeping her grip on the paddle, Santana slightly lowers her head. "Mat-ta-que na-to-rath," she says while slightly shaking her head and barely shrugging her shoulders.

Not one to be deterred by the language barrier, Brittany continues. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" she asks with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. "It's all right," she says again feeling the hesitancy that is radiating off of the tanned girl.

Finally releasing her death grip on the paddle, Santana slowly reaches out her right hand to the woman a mere two feet away from her.

Watching as the woman in front of her slowly lifts her hand, Brittany can't help let a smile grace her lips. She stretches her arm out to its full length now and waits for the other woman close the distance.

Santana can't help but notice the smile she is being given as she reaches to take Brittany's hand. Though the smile on her lips is small, Santana can easily see the happiness in her eyes and this only encourages her more that she is making the right decision by not fleeing.

Finally the olive-colored tips of Santana's fingers meet the slightly calloused palm of Brittany's hand. Santana is at once grateful she is still sitting because the rush of electricity that shoots through her upon touching the other woman makes her knees go weak. Brittany too feels the electricity shoot up her arm and can't help but let a small gasp escape through her lips. Blue locked onto brown, Brittany slowly closes her long, creamy white fingers around the sun kissed hand of Santana. Slowly and with her hand still grasped by the foreign woman, Santana lifts herself off of the bench of her canoe and gently rests one bare foot onto the solid ground of the riverbank. Never breaking eye contact from the other woman, Santana pulls her other foot out of the canoe and too places it on the riverbank. The two young women stand toe to toe, one pair of eyes never breaking from the other, as a slight wind begins to form around them.

As the wind circles them, Santana thinks she can hear the wind and Grandmother Willow singing gently around them:

_Ay ay ay na ay ay na _

_Listen with your heart _

_You will understand _

_Let it break upon you _

_Like a wave upon the sand _

The wind is slowing to a stop and Brittany, slightly confused by how the wind seemed to have been focused on circling around them, finally lets go of Santana's hand. "Who are you?" she asks, barely above a whisper.

Thinking back to her earlier conversation with Grandmother Willow, Santana lets her eyelids flutter close.

_Listen with your heart _

_You will understand_

Santana's eyes pop back open and she has to stifle the gasp that is threatening to push past her full lips. She has but barely touched this woman but in her heart, Santana knows this woman is special. Not fully understanding what it is her heart is trying to tell her, she remembers that the blonde has asked her name. "Santana," she breathlessly whispers.

Brittany watches curiously as the Native American closes her eyes only to have them pop back open a few seconds later. She can tell the woman is breathing a little differently and misses the woman's name. "What? What did you say?" Brittany asks.

Trying to set aside the strange feelings that are causing Santana's skin to tingle she hears Brittany ask for her name again. Realizing she must have said her name too softly Santana repeats herself. "My name is Santana," she slowly says, trying to annunciate her words.

Now able to hear the woman in front of her, Brittany can feel her face flush when the raspy voice of Santana reaches her ears. Clearing her throat and blinking a few times, Brittany finally gathers her thoughts and comes up with an appropriate response to learning Santana's name. With a smile that once again reaches her eyes, Brittany says "I'm Brittany Pierce."

* * *

><p>Puck and his small group of warriors sit hiding amongst bushes and trees, observing the strangely colored people.<p>

All around him, Governor Schuester hears the blissful sound of metal shovels tearing away at the soft soil of the ground. "That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere," Schuester says as he walks through the crowd of digging men.

Making his way over from his hiding location a young warrior, no more than twenty-two, begins to speak to Puck. "There are thirty more of them, down by the ridge," Namontack says while tilting his head towards the direction he is referring to.

Puck realizes just how many of these dangerous men there are and addresses a few of the warriors close to him. "That makes more than a hundred."

Schuester looks down to Sam, who is digging in a hole that is easily three and a half feet deep. "Anything yet?" he asks Sam.

Sam looks up and has to shield his eyes from the blistering sun, "Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir."

Quinn, who is standing by the hole she has been working on, leans on her shovel and locks her eyes on Schuester. "Um, how long are we gonna keep digging like this…sir?" she asks, annoyance dripping from her tongue with every syllable.

From the next hole over, Finn looks up and quickly jumps out of his hole, approaching Schuester to join the conversation. "Aye, we're slaving away, busting our backs, day and night-"

Schuester, not wanting a riot to start out amongst the crew, quickly interjects. "For king and country," he says continuing from where he cut Finn off, who is rolling his eyes. "I know, I know, and I share your fatigue," he exaggerates, while taking a large bite out of the turkey leg he has been carrying around. Deciding he is done with his food Schuester calls out for Kurt. "Hummel! Hummel!" he stops yelling as soon as Kurt appears at his side. "Dispose of this" he says to Kurt as he continues walking.

Kurt drops down to his knees and offers the turkey leg to Percy, the governor's dog. Percy merely rolls his eyes at the man's weirdness as Kurt is saying "Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?" Throwing the turkey leg into the bushes he stands up and says to Percy over his shoulder, "Fetch, boy."

The turkey leg barely misses one of the Indian's heads as it goes flying through the bushes. Curious as to where it came from, the warrior barely peeks his head over the bushes he is crouching behind. Percy happens to catch the sight of the warrior's head and begins to howl.

Schuester hears his dog howling and immediately begins shouting, "Savages!" The crew immediately look up from digging when they hear this and seeing that he has everyone's attention, Schuester continues shouting. "It's an ambush, arm yourselves!"

The men make a mad dash to their muskets and the Indians prepare their bows and arrows. Schuester is screaming at his men to grab muskets and open fire on the Indians.

Sam follows Quinn, Mike, and Finn as they arm themselves with muskets and quickly tries to keep up with them as they find somewhere safe to shoot from. Sam trips over an exposed root and falls face-first onto the ground. He accidently drops his musket as he falls and it lands in just a way that causes it to go off. The stray bullet barely misses hitting Schuester in the arm and he turns to scream at Sam. "Them, you idiot," he yells as Sam pulls himself off of the ground. Watching in anger and horror as arrows and bullets go flying past him, Schuester calls out to no one in particular, "Where's that blasted Pierce when I need her?"

From the trees, Puck and his warriors are trying their best to defend themselves. Puck's attention is quickly drawn to his friend when he hears the man scream out in agonizing pain. "Namontack!" Puck yells over to his friend who is writhing on the ground in pain, clutching at his thigh where the bullet entered. Not willing to lose any men, Puck rushes over to help carry his friend while he orders his warriors to go back to the village.

As they retreat back to the village, they can hear the Englishmen cheering for their victory

Realizing that this is far from over Schuester begins to yell at his crew. "Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back," he says a now that the men have quieted down. "Everyone back to camp," he orders. Looking over to Finn and his three friends, Schuester gives them an order to get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort.

"Aye governor," the four say as they begin to make their way back to the ship.

Sam is the last to turn and head towards the ship but Schuester stops him from continuing with the rest of his friends. Looking down at Sam, Schuester says, "Learn to use that thing properly," indicating the musket Sam is still holding. "A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot." Sam is horribly embarrassed by the mistake he made during their battle with the Indians so he keeps his eyes on the ground and his shoulders slumped as he slowly walks back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Puck's injured friend is lying on a small bed made of straw and animal hides inside Kekata's medicinal tepee. He is shaking from the blood he is losing as a result of the bullet wound and Puck can do nothing but stand there and watch as his friend writhes in pain.<p>

From beside Puck, Chief Powhatan finally speaks up. "These beasts invade our shores, and now this," he says to the warriors who are gathered in the tepee.

Kekata, who has been chanting up until this point, stops and looks up to meet Powhatan's angry gaze. Shoulders slumped, he despairingly says, "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Puck, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight." Powhatan steps outside of the tepee to find every member of his tribe waiting to hear what he has to say about the battle. "These White Men are dangerous! No one is to go near them," Powhatan announces.

Little does Powhatan know his order to stay away from the White Men is already being disobeyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! They make me smile and keep me writing. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to end the story because I love Pocahontas but I'm not sure I want to end it the same way the movie does. Any thoughts or opinions?**

**Disclaimer: I own a microwave but I don't own Glee…or Pocahontas. I also own a cat... **

Brittany and Santana sit on the riverbank overlooking the calmly flowing water. The two women have been sitting in a comfortable silence with only a few feet distance between them. Unbeknownst to the other, each woman wishes to close the short distance between them but neither move in fear of scaring the other away. Brittany sits with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, and leaning back on her elbows. Santana sits cross-legged with Flit quietly fluttering around her. Santana searches her brain for a way to get Brittany talking so she can hear the voice that makes her heart skip a beat. Soon after sitting down, Brittany had removed her helmet and set it on the grass between her and Santana. Santana delicately lifts the helmet off the ground and brings it up to her face.

Brittany has been watching Santana out of the corner of her eye from the moment they sat down; taking in every inch of the Native. From her firm, tan legs to her flat stomach and up to her…Brittany quickly averts her eyes and desperately tries to get her mind off of the beautiful woman sitting way too far away from her. Her eyes slowly begin to drift back to Santana and she laughs when she sees Santana making strange faces in the reflective metal of her helmet. The shape of the helmet distorts Santana's features and depending on what angle she holds the helmet at, her eyes, lips and nose either expand or shrink in size. Santana is still completely focused on making silly faces at herself when she hears her voice. "It's called a helmet," Brittany says now that she's stopped laughing.

Santana looks away from the shining metal and into cerulean blue eyes. Santana swallows down the lump forming in her throat and takes a deep breath. "Helmet," she finally repeats with uncertainty; afraid she has butchered the word with her pronunciation. Her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

Brittany just can't wrap her head around what it is Santana is making her feel. Hoping conversation will keep her mind off the butterflies swarming her stomach Brittany finally pulls her eyes away from the Santana's and turns her head to look out at the river. "So, what river is this?" she asks a little awkwardly.

Santana puts the helmet on her head and playfully shakes her head back and forth slowly, enjoying the way the slightly oversized helmet moves on her head. "Quiyoughcohannock," she replies while still distracted by the helmet.

Brittany turns back to look at her as she plays with Brittany's helmet. "You have most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough – Quiyoughcohannock," Brittany says. She can't deny how adorable Santana looks wearing her helmet and she giggles when the front of the helmet falls over Santana's eyes. As cute as it is, Brittany immediately misses the chocolate orbs and delicately grabs the front of the helmet, lifting it out of Santana's eyes. "Santana," she says, concluding her small list of unusual names she is learning. Brittany is now sitting cross-legged too, her knees slightly bumping up against Santana's.

Santana is thankful for her darkened skin at this moment because she knows Brittany can't see the fierce blush that creeps up her neck when Brittany says her name. The way she says Santana's name sends goose bumps shooting up her arms and she has to lower her gaze away from Brittany's. Santana removes the helmet from her head and shakes out her hair, still holding the helmet in her lap. "You have the most unusual names too. Brittany Pierce," she says pointedly when she finally finds her voice. She likes the way Brittany's name feels on her tongue and gives a small smile to Brittany. She doesn't fail to notice the way Brittany looks from her eyes down to her full lips and back up to Santana's eyes. She feels her pulse begin to race. Could Brittany feel the butterflies too?

Brittany worries Santana can hear her heart as is hammers away against her ribcage. She just has to know what Santana's lips feel like and she can only hope she isn't going to scare the beautiful Indian away. A small flicker of hope ignites in Brittany's chest when she sees Santana looking at her with a look of want in her eyes. Brittany leans forward, each inch feeling like a mile.

Santana leans forward slightly, her eyes flicker down to Brittany's lips and she knows she has to taste them.

Their faces are so close they feel each other's warm breath against their faces. Their noses are brushing and Brittany leans in to close the gap between them when a sudden noise abruptly forces them to pull away from each other. Both girls are taking in ragged breaths at sudden separation. Confusion and disappointment is felt by each woman, neither understanding the strong attraction each feels for the other.

Brittany looks to see where the noise came from and sees a familiar looking tail poking out of her satchel. Grabbing onto the ringed tail, Brittany pulls the raccoon out from the satchel. "Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" she asks, looking to Santana.

Relieved that Brittany isn't running away after their almost kiss Santana laughs at her furry friends antics. "Meeko!" she scolds playfully as she takes him out of Brittany's hand. Meeko obligingly sits in Santana's lap like a domesticated cat and stares unblinkingly up at Brittany, a piece of uneaten biscuit sticking out of his mouth.

Brittany releases a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when Santana smiles at her. "Well, how do you do, Meeko?" she asks the raccoon. Brittany holds a pale hand out to the small animal and laughs at the exchange of looks between Meeko and Santana. Meeko looks up at Santana and Santana looks down at Meeko, shrugging her shoulders in a way that says 'I don't know what you're supposed to do with her hand either.' Sensing neither animal nor stunning Indian know what to do with her outstretched hand, Brittany tries to explain. "It's all right, it's just a handshake. Here let me show you," she says, now directing her attention at Santana.

Baffled by why the woman in front of her continues to hold her hand out, Santana tilts her head to the left slightly, looks Brittany straight in the eyes and says, "Nothing's happening."

Wholeheartedly amused by Santana's seriousness and confusion, Brittany shakes her head and laughs. "No, no, I need your hand first," Brittany explains. A wide smile crosses her face when Santana sticks her hand out without any sort of hesitation. Gently taking Santana's right hand in her left, Brittany demonstrates a handshake. "It's how we say hello," she responds when she sees the strange look Santana is giving her.

Finally understanding the meaning of the handshake Santana pulls her hand out of Brittany's grasp, immediately feeling the coldness from where Brittany's hand had just been touching, and sits back on her knees. Santana lifts her right arm and moves it from left to right in an arch-like shape and explains her movements to Brittany. "This is how we say hello; Wingapo."

Brittany too moves until she is sitting back on her knees, her butt resting on her heels, and mimics Santana's hand motions. "Wingapo," she repeats.

Nodding, Santana repeats the motion but this time she says, "And how we say goodbye; Ana."

Before Santana finishes making the arch motion, Brittany reaches forward and rests her palm up against Santana's. Looking Santana in the eyes, Brittany makes Santana's hand gesture again, never breaking contact with Santana's palm and says, "I like hello better." Both girls blush at Brittany's flirtatiousness when she intertwines olive-skinned fingers with her own and playfully winks at Santana. Seemingly out of nowhere, Flit appears and pecks at Brittany's fingers. After forcing Brittany to let go of Santana's hand, Flit begins to flutter back and forth in front of Brittany's face. Leaning back on her hands, Brittany begrudgingly says, "Yeah, I remember you."

Feeling like he has made his disapproval clear, Flit flies over and lands on Santana's outstretched index finger. "Flit just doesn't like strangers," she says bashfully, embarrassed by her winged friends behavior.

Not wanting to see Santana uncomfortable, Brittany quickly tries to comfort her. Cautiously extending a finger towards the vicious hummingbird, Brittany lightly pets Flit's wing. "But I'm not a stranger anymore," she says once she finally gets Santana to look at her again. Sensing the attraction between the two women Flit pecks at Brittany's finger. "Agh, stubborn little fellow, isn't he?" Brittany says as she retracts her finger away from Flit.

"Very stubborn," Santana replies as she glares at Flit.

During their exchange with Flit, Meeko snuck over to Brittany's satchel in search of more delicious snacks. Back inside the satchel, Meeko comes across a strange circular object and decides it may be worth a shot to try and eat.

Brittany hears Meeko scratching around inside her satchel and watches as Meeko runs away with her compass. "Hey!" Brittany yells at Meeko.

Completely frustrated by her tiny friends' antics, Santana is starting to get angry. "Meeko! Come back here!" she yells at the raccoon as he retreats to a nearby rock.

Not wanting Santana to get mad, Brittany shrugs off the animal's behavior. "Don't worry, he can't hurt it," she reassuringly says to Santana. From his spot a short distance away, Meeko bites at the compass but when that fails, he resorts to hitting it against the rock. "Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany exclaims as she tries to crawl while reaching for the raccoon. Meeko quickly escapes Brittany's hands and scales a large sycamore tree.

"Meeko bring that back," Santana calls up at the mischievous raccoon. She stands up and prepares to climb the tree, knowing she will feel bad if Meeko breaks something that belongs to Brittany.

Brittany sees Santana make her way over to the tree and before Santana can begin to climb, Brittany interrupts. "No, no it's all right," she assures Santana. "He can keep it. Call it a gift," she calls up to the raccoon, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Brittany settles back on the soft ground underneath her and lies on her side, her head leaning on her left hand.

Happy her furry friends have found a way to distract themselves from interrupting her time with Brittany, Santana plops down next to Brittany's head. "What was that?" she curiously asks the blonde.

Feeling a little more bold than usual, Brittany repositions herself so her head now rests on Santana's lap. Blonde hair fans out over Santana's legs and Brittany revels in the feeling of Santana's skin against her head and neck. Closing her eyes, Brittany responds "My compass."

Usually Santana would immediately push someone away if they invaded her personal space like that. But like everything else she feels when looks at Brittany, something stops her from pushing Brittany's head out of her lap. "Compass?" she questions. She observes how peaceful Brittany looks with her head in Santana's lap and before she realizes what she's doing, Santana begins to run her fingers through Brittany's silky hair.

Softly humming in approval as Santana strokes her fingers through blonde hair, Brittany slowly begins to explain the compass. "It tells you how to find your way when you get lost." Still sitting in the security of the tree limb, Meeko begins to hit the compass against the rough bark. Santana cringes at the sound, still worried that Brittany will change her mind about being ok with Meeko taking her compass. Brittany can feel Santana's leg muscles stiffen when she cringes so Brittany removes her left hand from where it was resting on her stomach, and gently places it on Santana's thigh. "It's all right, I'll get another one in London," Brittany says, hoping she isn't overstepping any boundaries with her hand on Santana's thigh.

Thankful that Brittany's eyes are still closed, Santana feels her face flush when she feels Brittany's cool hand touch her skin. She knows Brittany is trying to reassure her that she isn't mad about her compass but Santana just can't help but wonder 'How can so simple a gesture feel so intimate?' Maybe that almost kiss is affecting her more than she realized. Not wanting the conversation to end, Santana asks, "London? Is that your village?"

Laughing, Brittany replies "Yes, it's a very big village."

"What's it like?" Santana asks, honestly wanting to know where Brittany came from.

Brittany's eyes pop open at the thought of London and she immediately sits up and turns to face Santana. Santana stays cross-legged and Brittany mimics her position. Brittany animatedly begins to tell Santana about London and moves her hands around excitedly as she talks. "Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees." Santana smiles widely when she sees how excited Brittany is. Caught up in the wonderful stories Brittany is telling her, Santana can't help but want to see where it is that Brittany came from. "I'd like to see those things," Santana wistfully says.

"You will," Brittany says with a nod of her head.

Curious as to how she could ever see such buildings and roads, Santana asks "how?"

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it," Brittany says with a smile.

The smile that is gracing Santana's plump lips falters and her brow furrows. "Make the most of it?" she asks, wondering if she is just taking Brittany's comments the wrong way.

Noticing Santana's sudden change, Brittany worries that she has said something wrong. She tries again with "Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and—"

Now Santana knows she wasn't taking Brittany's comments the wrong way and is insulted. "Our houses are fine," she says, anger starting to take over her thoughts.

Brittany doesn't understand what it is that she has said to make Santana so upset. "You think that only because you don't know any better," she tries to reason. Santana's eyes narrow into slits and she pushes herself up to her feet and turns to go back to her canoe. From behind her she can hear Brittany, "Wait a minute, don't take it—"Flit, as usual, appears out of nowhere and begins to peck at Brittany's hair and face. "Hey, hey, wait! Wait!" she calls out to Santana and grabs her by the wrist when Brittany catches up with her. Santana turns around when she feels Brittany grab her and prepares to fight her way out of Brittany's grasp. But Santana immediately stops struggling when she meets Brittany's eyes, desperately pleading with her to listen. "There's so much we can teach you," Brittany says when she has Santana's attention. "We've improved the lives of savages all over the world." The moment the word left her mouth, she knew she had said something wrong and her eyes widen with regret.

"Savages?" Santana half screams and half cries. She can feel her heart breaking as she realizes what Brittany thinks of her kind. Santana rips her wrist out of Brittany's grasp and makes her way into her canoe. She has just started to paddle when Brittany runs out in front of the canoe.

Brittany knows she has said something wrong and can't bear knowing she has upset Santana. Finally halting Santana's canoe, Brittany furiously shakes her head and tries to reason with her. "Not that you're a savage," she says.

Still hurt by Brittany's words, Santana sarcastically responds, "Just my people."

Brittany is fighting to keep the canoe from moving as Santana tries to paddle. "No, listen, that's not what I meant. Let me explain—"she tries.

Not wanting Brittany see how upset being called a savage made her, Santana uses the paddle to splash water into Brittany's face and yells, "Let go!"

Looking Santana in the eye with an unwavering gaze, Brittany fiercely whispers "No, I won't let you go." Staring into the clear waters of Brittany's eyes, Santana can see something in her eyes as she says this. "Please don't do this. Don't leave," Brittany pleads with Santana. "'Savage' is just a word. You know? A term for…people who um…people who are uncivilized," Brittany looks in Santana's almond eyes and silently pleads for Santana to understand what she is trying to say.

"Like me," Santana says. She wants to believe that Brittany isn't trying to upset her or insult her but she just can't let go the thought that Brittany looks down at her because of where she comes from.

Still holding onto the front of the canoe with her right hand, Brittany treads through the shallow water and stands next to where Santana is sitting. Placing her left hand cautiously on Santana's arm, she racks her brain for anything she can say to make Santana understand. "No. when, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is…is…"

"What you mean is, not like you," Santana interrupts when she sees Brittany struggling for words. Santana gracefully climbs out of her canoe and pulls it back onto the riverbank. The sun is beginning to set and the water flowing through the river is beginning to cool down. Brittany walks beside her as Santana makes her way to where Brittany's helmet and musket sit; the purples and oranges of the approaching sunset reflecting off the metal. Santana takes Brittany's hands in her own and pulls Brittany to sit with her on a low-hanging tree branch, and prepares to tell Brittany of an old rhyme her elders created when referring to the dangerous White Men invading other tribes. "Listen carefully Brittany," Santana says, still holding Brittany's hands. When Brittany nods Santana gives her a reassuring smile and begins:

_You think I'm an ignorant savage _

_And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so _

_But still I cannot see _

_If the savage one is me _

Santana takes this moment to break her gaze away from Brittany's and indicates to the musket lying on the ground a few feet away from them.

_How can there be so much that you don't know? _

Brittany looks down ashamedly at her feet, but looks back up when she feels Santana squeeze her hands.

_You don't know _

Santana gives Brittany a small smile.

_You think you own whatever land you land on _

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim _

_But I know every rock and tree and creature _

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name _

_You think the only people who are people _

_Are the people who look and think like you _

Santana looks down at the stark contrast of skin tones of their intertwined hands

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger _

Santana hops down off the branch and pulls Brittany with her as they begin walking into an untamed section of the forest.

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew _

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? _

The sun has set and the girls look up at the twinkling stars above them.

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? _

Santana looks over at Brittany and gives her a silly Cheshire cat grin.

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? _

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? _

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? _

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest _

Santana begins to run through one of the many trails made by her tribe, a smiling Brittany at her side.

_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth _

_Come roll in all the riches all around you _

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth _

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers _

_The heron and the otter are my friends _

_And we are all connected to each other _

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends _

_How high does the sycamore grow? _

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know _

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon _

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned _

With one hand still intertwined with Santana's, Brittany lifts her other hand and gently presses it to the sun-kissed skin of Santana's cheek. Santana leans into the delicate touch and feels a shiver run up her spine when Brittany's thumb begins to stroke her caramel skin.

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain _

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind _

_You can own the earth and still _

_All you'll own is earth until _

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind _

The two women once again find themselves only separated by a hair's width. Their noses brush and both smile at the anticipation of finally kissing. Santana feels her eyelids flutter shut and waits. Brittany watches as Santana closes her eyes and taking one final breath, presses her lips forward. When Santana feels Brittany's smooth lips touch hers, her legs practically give out. Brittany has her arms wrapped around Santana's thin waist and pulls her tighter to her body. They break apart, barely, and open their eyes; chocolate mixing with cerulean. They both smile and Brittany playfully nudges Santana's nose with her own before leaning in to recapture Santana's intoxicating lips. The kiss is gentle and both girls wish for it to deepen, but before it can Santana suddenly pulls away.

Brittany begrudgingly opens her eyes when she feels Santana pull away and furrow her brow in confusion. Santana is looking nervously over Brittany's shoulder and looks as though she isn't even breathing. "What is it?" Brittany carefully asks a very disturbed looking Santana.

"The drums," Santana shakily answers. "They mean trouble," she says when she finally meets Brittany's gaze. Brittany looks at Santana with concern and confusion when Santana pushes herself out of Brittany's grasp. "I shouldn't be here," Santana says, barely above a whisper, as her gaze keeps shifting from the forest back to Brittany. Finally, Santana takes a few steps away from Brittany and swiftly turns to head back to her canoe.

Brittany takes a step forward to try and close the uncomfortable distance between her and Santana. Brittany reaches out and gently takes Santana's arm. "I want to see you again," Brittany says, trying to stop Santana from leaving.

Shaking her head, Santana can feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She doesn't want to leave Brittany, but she knows she must get back to her tribe. "I can't," the whispers as she finally pulls her arm out of Brittany's grasp.

Brittany can feel her heart breaking as Santana moves farther and farther away from her and Brittany calls out once more. "Please, don't leave," she says her eyes pleading with Santana.

Santana must make a decision. She takes a step closer to Brittany, but stops and shivers when a gust of wind blows past her. Wrapping her arms tightly around her body, Santana looks into Brittany's eyes one last time and backs away as she says, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Before Brittany can even blink, Santana has disappeared into the night. Tears begin to fall from her cloudy blue eyes and streak down her cheek. Brittany feels her heart shattering as she stands alone under a sycamore tree in the dead of night.

**I'm really not happy with this chapter but I wanted to have something posted today. I know the **_Colors of the Wind_ **part ****is really cheesy but I felt like the song itself is really important to the story as a whole so I kept it. Please don't hate me for the horrible cheesiness of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, favorites. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

Back at Jamestown, it has been raining nonstop for the past three days. The once solid ground has turned into a mud pit for as far as the eye can see. The crew of _The Susan Constant _has been hard at work tearing down trees and using the trunks to create a thick fence. There is only one more piece of fence that needs to be put up for it to be completed.

"All right! This one's ready to hoist!" Finn yells, trying to be heard through the thick rain.

Quinn, Mike, Finn, Sam, and Brittany were the lucky five chosen to face the wrath of Mother Nature and complete the security fence.

Mike digs his heels into the mud while using his back to hold the piece of fence. "Two on each side," he says to Quinn, Finn, and Sam.

"Ready now, push! Watch it, it's slipping!" Sam says as the four try to straighten out the heavy piece of fence.

Even with the rain pounding down on them, Quinn can feel the sweat dripping down her flushed face. "Come on, lads, it's only a little picket fence," she struggles to say. Quinn gives Brittany a small yet grateful smile when she joins in to help push.

"Steady, steady!" Mike adds.

The last piece of fence finally locks into place. "There you go!" Finn says a toothy grin on his muddy face.

Patting the now secured fence twice, Sam turns his attention to Brittany. "That'll keep everything out, eh, Pierce?" Sam says. Brittany is keeping herself busy by packing up a few of the tools that lay scattered about, hoping to keep them from getting rusted. "Something wrong, Brittany?" Sam tries again when Brittany doesn't answer him.

"Sorry?" Brittany asks, finally turning around to face Sam.

Sam lifts his shoulders slightly in a shrug and nonchalantly says, "You've been awfully quiet the last few days." He would be lying if he said he weren't slightly taken with the beautiful Brittany Pierce. He was becoming concerned with how distracted she had seem these last couple days, not that any of friends needed to know about his little crush though.

Brittany opens her mouth to respond but quickly closes it again when she realizes she doesn't know how to respond. Trying to get her thoughts in order she opens her mouth again, but before any words can come out, Quinn interrupts. "Oh, she's just mad that she missed all the action," Quinn jokes while leaning an elbow on Brittany's shoulder, which looks a little funny considering the height difference between the two girls. Brittany offers her friend a lopsided grin, thanking her lucky stars Quinn cut in before she had to answer Sam's question.

Figuring this must be what's kept Brittany so uncharacteristically quiet these past few days, Sam gladly accepts Quinn's explanation. "Ah, don't worry, Britt. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians," Sam offers.

Finn grabs a stick out of mud and holds it up to his face, pretending he's actually holding his musket. "Yeah, we'll take care of them like that we did last time, eh mates? _We shot ourselves an injun. Or maybe two or three_," Finn sing-songs.

"All right, you howling nutter, get to work!" Quinn rolls her eyes as she lifts a muddy boot and uses it to kick Finn in his butt as he walks past, stick still raised like a gun to his face.

Finally dropping the stick and rubbing his now sore bottom Finn looks at Quinn with a pout. "Come on, Quinn. It's just a little fun," he says. Glad to have friends to keep her mind off of Santana, Brittany just shakes her head and laughs at her friend's childish antics.

A flip seems to have been switched and where a minute ago Quinn seemed perfectly calm, she now looks like she is about to strangle a small, defenseless animal. "Oh sure, were having loads a fun," she begins, sarcasm radiating off of her words. "Right, look at us! No gold, no food, while Schuester sits up in his tent all day happy as a flippin' clam," Quinn yells, arms waving in the air and pointing over to the governor's tent. Having taken a few steps back during Quinn's rant, Sam, Finn, Mike and Brittany stare at her with their eyebrows raised up to their hairline and their mouths all slightly hanging open in question.

"Um, right then," Finn awkwardly says, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to go and find protection from the now seething Quinn. Mike and Sam quickly follow Finn's lead whereas Brittany takes a few steps towards her friend. Brittany wraps a protective arm around her smaller friend's shoulders and feels Quinn lean into her embrace. Brittany lightly rests her chin on the top of Quinn's head and asks, "Is it that time of the month, Q?" Figuring it is the most logical explanation for Quinn's sudden outburst. Brittany feels Quinn nod her head yes so she pulls her head away to look her friend in the eye. Quinn and Brittany just giggle at Quinn's behavior and rolling her eyes Brittany leads her friend towards the safety of their small tent, all-the-while desperately trying to get the image of a certain tan brunette out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Inside the governor's tent, Schuester is the exact opposite of "happy as a flippin' clam" as Quinn so eloquently put it. "I'm doomed," Schuester squeaks out, gripping a rumpled up map to his chest. "I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven't seen so much as a speck! It's got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing! Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?" He paces back and forth, worry clearly marring his features.<p>

On the other side of his tent, Schuester's pug, Percy prepares to enjoy a large bowl of dog treats. Grabbing one out of his bowl, Percy turns to look up his master as he paces back and forth across the length of the tent. Percy finishes munching on his first treat and turns his attention back to his bowl, fully intending to grab another. Imagine his surprise when he turns around to find his bowl empty and face to face with an all too familiar raccoon. Meeko looks at the dog as he munches away on the bowl full of treats he just stole and quickly tries to make an escape. Percy begins to bark as ferociously as he can, which isn't saying much for a pug, and gives chase to the thieving raccoon.

An idea suddenly occurring to him, Schuester ignores his dog's barking and walks over to Kurt Hummel, who is checking his hair in a worn out hand mirror, and lifts him from the chair by his collar. "The Indians!" Schuester yells in Kurt's face. "Hummel, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" He asks, although he already has an answer to his own question.

Finally being released from Will's grasp, Kurt straightens out his shirt and begins to count off reasons on his fingers. "Because we invaded their land, cut down their trees, and dug up their earth?" he asks.

"It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" Will says, turning to Kurt with a vicious looking smirk on his lips

Forcefully throwing back the flaps to his tent, Schuester stomps out and immediately begins looking for a headful of blonde hair. Not seeing her, Will crosses through the muddy dirt and makes his way over to the edge of the fence. As he gets closer, he spots a blonde, but upon closer inspection he realizes it is the wrong blonde. "You there," he says, startling Quinn, Finn and Mike who had been comfortably sitting in a partially dug hole. "Where's Brittany Pierce?" he asks the three.

Still trying to catch their breath from Schuester's startling appearance, the three try to locate their companion from where they are standing. Not being able to spot the usually present blonde, Mike finally looks Will in the eyes and just kind of shrugs. "Well, she's…gone," He hesitantly says, trying to figure out where his friend would run off to.

Quickly losing his patience, Will looks at them menacingly. "Well, then go get her, for heaven's sake!"

Gulping loudly Finn stutters out, "Wh…What if we run into the Indians?"

"That's what guns are for, now arm yourselves and get moving!" Schuester yells as he turns his back to them and makes his way back to his tent.

Looking at each other despairingly, Quinn, Mike and Finn climb out of the partially dug hole and make their way over to the gun rack.

* * *

><p>A new day had begun for the Powhatan tribe and the sun is finally shining again. The sun is slowly making its way higher into the sky and two young women busy themselves in the corn field. Rachel finishes putting the last piece of corn into her already full basket and turns to look over at her friend. Santana has been sitting in the same position, in front of the same corn stalk for nearly two hours. Rachel picks up her basket and steps closer to her friend, preparing to say something. Before she can begin to ask Santana why she has been acting so distant these past few days, a figure emerges from between the corn stalks.<p>

"Santana!" Chief Powhatan calls. "You should be inside the village," He lovingly chastises his precious daughter.

Finally standing, Santana picks her basket up and looks at her father. "We'll be alright…," she tries to convince her father, not really sure what else to say.

Sensing her friend is at a loss for words, 'how odd' Rachel thinks, she jumps in for Santana. "We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive," Rachel says, nodding towards her overflowing basket. Santana, forever grateful for Rachel, nods her head too and offers up her father a false smile.

Looking back and forth between his daughter and her life-long friend, Chief Powhatan just shakes his head. "Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off," he warns the two young women.

"Yes, father," Santana says.

Turning to head back to the village, Powhatan stops and turns back to face his daughter. "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother," he says with a smile that can be seen in his eyes.

Lightly brushing her fingertips across the arrowhead Santana lowers her graze to the ground beneath her feet. "I miss her," she admits.

Smiling softly as her, Powhatan says, "But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that," Santana smiles when she looks at her father.

Finally beginning his walk back to the village, Powhatan calls over his shoulder to Santana and Rachel. "You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Puck."

Once Powhatan is out of ear-shot, Rachel sets her basket on the ground, places her hands on her hips and confronts Santana. "All right, what is it?" she questions.

Knowing she doesn't want to lie to Rachel's face, Santana keeps her back to her fried and tries to play dumb. "What?" she casually asks.

Rachel has known Santana for way too long to fall for this trick so she grabs Santana by the shoulders and spins her around, "You're hiding something," she says.

Breaking away from Rachel's surprisingly firm grasp, Santana once again turns her back to her friend. "I'm not hiding anything," she says while picking corn.

Not willing to let this go, Rachel carefully places a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Santana, you can tell me," Santana turns to look at Rachel. "I promise I won't tell anyone—, "but before Rachel can finish that sentence, there is a rustling coming from the corn stalks to their right.

Having heard Santana's voice, along with one she doesn't recognize, Brittany pokes her head through the last of the corn stalks. Santana's back is to her so Brittany steps fully onto the path Santana is standing on only to stop when she meets the fearful gaze of a second Indian.

From over Santana's shoulder, Rachel watches as a pale skinned women appears out of the stalks of corn. Gasping, Rachel tightens her grip on Santana's shoulders and fiercely whispers to her friend, "Santana, look! It's one of them!" Santana turns around and finds herself standing only a few feet from a smiling Brittany. Santana feels her lips beginning to turn up in the form of a smile when Rachel suddenly pulls her hand away from Santana's shoulder. "I'm going to get—," Rachel starts to back away but before she can start running, Santana grabs Rachel and puts her hand over Rachel's mouth. Rachel tries to break away from Santana's vice like grip and looks at her with bewildered eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks Brittany, the surprise easy to hear in her voice.

"Mmm?" Rachel tries to mumble against Santana's hand.

Biting the inside of her bottom lip Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "I had to see you again," she honestly answers, taking one step closer to Santana…and her very small friend.

"Mmm!" Rachel again tries to mumbles against Santana's hand all the while looking back and forth between her friend and the strange woman as if they had both grown two heads.

Still out of sight, they all freeze when they hears Puck's voice calling out from down the path. "Santana!"

Rachel desperately tries to break away from Santana, but Santana looks at Rachel with pleading eyes.

"Santana," Puck calls again.

Brittany looks between Santana and from where the man's voice is coming from with wide eyes. Santana turns to fully face Rachel and quietly begs her friend. "Please, don't say anything," her eyes pleading for Rachel to understand. Rachel reluctantly nods her head yes and Santana quickly hugs Rachel. Turning to Brittany, Santana grabs her milky smooth hand and says, "Quick, this way," as she pulls Brittany back into the shadows of the corn stalks. "

Just as Brittany and Santana disappear, Puck appears. "Rachel, where is Santana?" he asks.

"I… I haven't seen her," Rachel lies and turns her attention to picking more corn.

Puck looks at Rachel and sees that there is no way she is going to tell him where Santana is. "Pocahontas can't keep running off," he sighs. "It's dangerous out there. Tell her that," he says to Rachel as he begins to turn around. "She listens to you," Rachel hears him mutter as he retreats back to the safety of the village.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel forcefully rips a piece of corn of its stalk. "Huh, sure she does," she sarcastically says, gathering her basket to make her way back to the village.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, Santana leads Brittany to the safety of Grandmother Willow's branches. Brittany looks around in amazement at her surroundings and just shakes her head. "This place is incredible," she breathes out in a voice that is barely above a whisper. "And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold," she says with a hint of disapproval.<p>

Santana finally sits down on the tree stump that she normally sits on when she visits Grandmother Willow and looks at Brittany questioningly. "Gold?" she asks not understanding the word.

From his hiding place high up among the branches, Meeko climbs down hoping to score some more food from Brittany. Giggling when the raccoon rubs himself up against her leg, Brittany reaches out and rubs his gray back. "Hey Meeko," she says.

"What's gold?" Brittany hears Santana ask.

Sitting do her knees are touching Santana's, Brittany tries to explain what gold is. "You know, it's… It's yellow, comes out of the ground, it's really valuable."

Her eyes widening in excitement and understanding Santana reaches into her small, deer-skin purse. "Oh, here, we've lots of it," she says while she pulls an ear of corn out of her purse. "Gold," she confidently says.

Laughing, Brittany shakes her head and reaches into the right pocket of her trousers. "No…Gold is this," she says, retrieving a small, gold coin from her pocket.

With Meeko sitting in her lap Santana carefully looks over the strange coin resting in Brittany's palm. With one eyebrow arched she says,"Hmm, there's nothing like that around here."

"No?" Brittany questions as she puts the small coin back into her pocket

"Not that I've seen," Santana responds.

Brittany laughs and moves so that she is now sitting on Santana's left. She lifts her hands behind her head and leans back so she is now lying on her back. "All this way for nothing; those guys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" Santana curiously asks Brittany.

Looking into the chocolate orbs of the beautiful woman beside her Brittany answers, "Some of them might."

Santana finds she is unable to tear her gaze away from Brittany's lips as she talks. Hearing Brittany's response, Santana furrows her brow and bites the inside of her bottom lip. Finally moving her gaze up to Brittany's ocean blue eyes Santana hesitantly asks, "Will you go home?" Though she is not sure she wants to hear the answer.

Thinking back to her life in London Brittany sits up so she is now face to face with Santana. "Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to," She truthfully answers. "I've never really belonged anywhere," she embarrassingly admits, staring intently at the wood grain of the tree stump.

Santana reaches her hand out and cups the other woman's cheek, willing Brittany to look up. "You could belong here," Santana whispers, her face mere inches away from Brittany's.

Brittany licks her dry lips, leaning in to once again taste the heaven that is Santana's full lips. Close enough so the two are breathing the same breath, Brittany swears she can hear something that sounds like singing coming from all different angles:

_Ay ay ay na ay ay na… _

Pulling away, Brittany crinkles her nose in confusion as she looks around her. Imagine her surprise when she thinks she sees a face appear in the bark of the willow tree. Eyes as wide as tea saucers Brittany leans back, her back now flush with Santana's chest. "What was that?" she hesitantly asks Santana.

Having seen Grandmother Willows face too, Santana smirks against Brittany's ear. "Did you see something?" She asks a very confused blonde.

Shaking her head furiously Brittany stutters out, "No… No, I just, uh… I… I didn't see anything." She can feel Santana's lips turn up in a smile since they are still pressed up against the outer shell of her ear. "Did I?" she finally asks.

Pressing a feather light kiss to her silky cheek, Santana whispers "Look again."

Grandmother Willow's face finally reappears as she lightly sings:

_Let it break upon you _

_Like a wave upon the sand _

"Hello, Brittany Pierce," Grandmother Willow offers Brittany a warm smile.

Not quite sure how to react Brittany once again leans back against Santana's chest and states the obvious. "Santana, the tree is talking to me."

Thanking the spirits that Brittany didn't jump up and run away, Santana giggles and presses another light kiss to the outer shell of Brittany's ear. "Then you should talk back."

"Umm…" Brittany starts out but then just shakes her head, not really knowing where to go from there.

"Don't be frightened, young lady. My bark is worse than my bite," Grandmother Willows jokingly interjects, easily sensing how confused the pale woman is.

Brittany has yet to move from her position against Santana, so Santana nudges Brittany's shoulder with her own. "Say something," Santana offers.

Not looking away from the face that has magically appeared, Brittany just lifts her shoulders and lets them drop back down again. "What do you say to a tree?" she logically asks the Native American she is leaning against for support.

Santana opens her mouth to respond, but quickly shuts it again as she thinks about the appropriate response to that question. "Anything you want," she finally answers.

Brittany finally sits up and tries to begin a conversation with the talking tree. "So,uh…" she clumsily begins.

"Come closer, Brittany Pierce," Grandmother Willow beckons. Brittany shakily stands up and walks to the edge of the tree stump so she is now only a foot or two away from Grandmother Willow's face. "She has a good soul. And she's quite beautiful, too," Grandmother Willow says as she looks Brittany squarely in the eye, sending Santana a look of approval.

Giggling and blushing, Brittany slightly turns her head so she can see Santana out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, I like her" Brittany says to Santana.

Standing up, Santana moves so she is behind Brittany's right shoulder. She gently places a hand on Brittany's shoulder and rests her chin on top of her hand. "I knew you would," she says to Brittany, smiling at Grandmother Willow.

"Pierce! Pierce! Where are ya, lass?" Brittany's and Santana's eyes widen in fear as Mike's voice slices through the air. Barely peaking past Grandmother Willow's trunk, Brittany can see Mike, Finn, and Quinn all making their way towards the Willow tree.

"We can't let them see us," Brittan says, turning her attention back to Santana.

Santana grabs onto Brittany's hand and leads her to an even more secluded area of Grandmother Willow's Branches. From their spot Brittany catches the tail end of her friends' conversation.

"This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere," she hears Finn complain. She almost wants to laugh at her friend's cowardly ways but stops herself when she feels Santana stiffen against her at the mention of 'savages'.

Next, she hears Quinn jump in with, "Aye, well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot."

Santana leans into Brittany's body, her head resting against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany protectively tightens her hold on Santana's body as her friends walk past them.

"We've been looking for hours. I'm heading back to camp," Mike says to Finn and Quinn as he turns and begins his trek back to Jamestown.

"But what about Brittany," Finn asks in mild disbelief.

Making her way past Finn, Quinn follows Mike's lead and says, "She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Brittany listens as her friends move farther and farther away and she finally loosens her hold on Santana. Together, they walk back over to the big stump and Brittany takes Santana's hands in her own. She smiles at the woman in front of her, but frowns as she begrudgingly says, "I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me."

"When will I see you again?" Santana asks Brittany.

Brittany lets out a sigh of relief at Santana's question. She was worried that after almost being caught by her friends, Santana wouldn't want to take the risk of seeing her again. "Meet me tonight, right here," Brittany smiles and pulls Santana even closer against her body. For the first time in four days, Brittany leans down and captures Santana's lips in her own. Their kiss is quick yet full of passion and the promise of seeing each other soon. Brittany pulls away first and smiles when she sees Santana frown at the loss of contact. Once Santana opens her eyes, Brittany places one last kiss against her forehead and quickly disappears into the forest.

Santana looks out into the dense forest even after Brittany has disappeared, her lips still tingling from Brittany's kiss.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years," Grandmother Willow says, finally breaking the silence. Santana just ducks her head and giggles, but suddenly whips her head back up, a frantic look in her eyes.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing her again. I mean, I want to see her again—"Santana rushes to say, looking to Grandmother Willow for help.

Santana stops her rant and takes a deep, calming breath. "But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing," she says with hope in her voice.

Offering up some guidance to the obviously confused young woman, Grandmother Willow says, "Perhaps it's your dream."

Startled by what she just heard, Santana takes a minute to think. "My dream? Do you think she's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" she asks.

Smiling, Grandmother Willow responds with "Mm-hmm!"

Santana brushes her fingertips against her smiling lips, thinking about the few hours she will have to wait until she gets to see her blonde again.

* * *

><p>Back at the Powhatan village, the sun is beginning to set.<p>

The entire tribe gathers at the edge of the riverbank, Chief Powhatan standing at the very front of everyone. A small smile graces his serious face when he sees the canoes appear in the distance. Raising his hands to halt the conversations amongst his people, Chief Powhatan turns to face his village. "The warriors are here," he points to the nearing canoes as his tribe begins to cheer for the arrival of their fellow warrior tribe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story and those of you who are just now joining. I know some people really don't like it when authors ask for reviews but I didn't get very many for my last chapter and I just want to make sure I'm not losing your interest so please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee or any of the characters, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction…**

"_The warriors are here"_

The entire tribe is gathering at the edge of the river as the eight canoes full of warriors pull up onto the riverbank. The chief of this neighboring tribe steps out of his canoe and shakes hands with Chief Powhatan.

Santana, out of breath from running, emerges from the corn field and is met with the sight of her father shaking hands with a warrior chief. Her brown eyes widen with the realization that these warriors are here to kill the White Men and her thoughts immediately shift to Brittany. Slowly she makes her way to the back of the crowd and finds herself standing directly beside Rachel.

Noticing someone has appeared beside her; Rachel turns her head and finds Santana right next to her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Santana!" Rachel quietly chastises. "Are you crazy? What were you doing with that—"

Before Rachel has a chance to finish scolding Santana for her foolishness, Puck appears seemingly out of nowhere. "There you are!" he cries as he finally finds Santana.

Completely lost in her thoughts about keeping Brittany safe, Santana doesn't realize anyone is talking to her until she hears his voice. "Puck!" she exclaims, surprise evident in her shaky voice.

With a wry smile, Puck turns his attention from Santana to the warriors. "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!" Puck has put an arm around Santana's shoulders and pulls her flush to his side as he says this. Santana has to keep herself from pulling away from his unwelcome hold.

Chief Powhatan and the chief of the warrior tribe are almost to the door of Powhatan's hut when he turns to face his eager-faced tribe. "Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy," he says, a slight smile gracing his sun-kissed face.

Feeling Puck's grasp loosen slightly, Santana takes this opportunity to break away from him and runs up to meet her father. Placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, she says "Father, I need to speak with you."

Choosing to ignore the desperation that can be both heard in her voice and seen in her eyes, Powhatan removes her hand from his shoulder. "Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering."

Santana quickly moves so she is standing in front of him and grabs his hands. "We don't have to fight them!" she begs him to understand. "There must be a better way," she tries.

Powhatan lets out a sigh and lovingly cups one of her cheeks in his hand. "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us," he explains.

"But maybe we should try talking to them," Santana says.

"They do not want to talk!" Powhatan slightly raises his voice to his daughter.

Deciding to try one last tactic, Santana stands up straight and looks her father square in the eye. "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen, wouldn't you?" she asks with set determination.

Not wanting to argue with her, Powhatan once again sighs and shakes his head. "Santana—"

"_Wouldn't you?"_ She cries.

Recognizing the stubbornness of his daughter, something she definitely got from her mother, Powhatan tries to reason with her. "Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." With that, he steps around her and goes inside his hut.

Santana turns and watches her father disappear into the safety of his hut, head hanging in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Brittany took her time walking back to Jamestown. As much as she hated leaving Santana, she couldn't stop the ear-to-ear grin from forming when she thought about getting to Santana later that evening.<p>

Even though he was trying to be stealthy, Brittany knew Meeko was following her back to the fort. '_Probably looking to get ahold of more food' _she thought and chuckled to herself. Brittany was a little startled when Meeko jumped onto her shoulder.

"Well how did you get up here?" she asked the raccoon curiously. Meeko merely tilted his head to the side and bopped her on the nose with his paw. "Hey!" she exclaimed but smiled at him anyways.

She stopped dead in her tracks though when she thought she heard a dog barking somewhere behind. She turned in a full circle but didn't see anything. '_Strange.' _She thought. '_The barking almost sounded like Percy…' _scrunching her brow in confusion, she turned to look at Meeko who was still perched atop her shoulder. "Did you hear that?" she asked him. He just blinked at her and finally Brittany continued walking back to the fort.

Brittany is almost to the fence when she sees Sam guarding a large section of the large, wooden gate. She turns and starts heading towards him when she steps on twig, causing it snap under her boot. Sam whips around, gun aimed at Brittany's head.

"Whoa there Sam, it's only me," Brittany has her hands raised in surrender and looks a little frightened.

Eyes widening with realization, Sam quickly lowers his gun and walks towards Brittany. "Brittany! I could've killed you!" he says, worry etched into his features.

Finally gaining her composure after having looked down the barrel of Sam's rifle, Brittany just shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well." She takes the gun from Sam's grasp and demonstrates what she's saying

From behind her, Brittany can hear Finn call out to her. "Pierce! There ya are!"

"We were looking all over for you," she hears Quinn say from the where she is standing guard on a small raised platform with Finn.

Brittany hands the gun back to Sam. "Now you try," she calls over her shoulder as she retreats inside the fence to see Quinn.

"Pierce! Where have you been?" Governor Schuester yells when he sees Brittany walking through the fence.

Coming to a halt, Brittany turns to look at Schuester and clears her throat. "I was…out scouting the terrain, sir," she replies and lets out a small sigh of relief when Schuester seems to be pleased with this answer.

"Excellent," Schuester replies, smiling at her. "Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle.

Brittany feels a lump form in her throat and clears her throat before responding. "What battle?" she asks in a shaky voice.

With a coy smirk, Schuester puts an arm around her shoulder. "We will eliminate these savages once and for all."

Feeling a wave of nausea wash over her, Brittany wrenches herself away from Schuester. "No! You can't do that!" Panic setting in because all she can think about is finding a way to protect Santana.

Completely insulted by Brittany's reaction, he looks at her with disdain. "Oh? Can't I?" he challenges; one eyebrow risen.

Not wanting to upset him anymore than she already has, Brittany looks at the governor pleadingly. "Look, we don't have to fight them," she tries to reason with him.

"Brittany, what's gotten into you?" she hears Sam ask. Finally she looks away from Schuester only to realize all of her friends are standing there looking at her with confusion and disbelief.

Deciding maybe the truth is the best way to get through to them; Brittany stands up straight and says, "I met one of them."

"You what!" Quinn shrieks.

"A savage?" Sam questions.

Now offended by the term 'savage', thanks to Santana, Brittany shakes her head furiously. "They're not savages, they can help us. They know the land and they know how to navigate it." Looking at each of her friends pointedly, hoping to get through to them, Brittany reaches into her satchel and pulls out an ear of corn Santana gave her. "And look! It's food!" she says as she holds it out for each of them to see.

Mike moves to stand next directly next to Brittany and takes the corn from her outstretched hand. "What is it?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure but I do know that it is better than gruel."

Schuester has grown tired of Brittany's outburst and raises his voice to get the small group's attention. "They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us! All of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

Sensing her friends are about to side with Schuester's side of the argument, Brittany jumps in. "But there is no gold!" she exclaims.

"No…gold?" Finn asks a little dumbfounded. Brittany has to keep herself from laughing at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed reaction she is getting from all four of her friends.

Schuester's face is starting to turn a strange shade of red when he grabs Brittany by the shoulders. "And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this."

Pulling herself out of his grasp for the second time today, Brittany looks at him and nods her head. "Yes."

Schuester gets right up in Brittany's face and begins screaming at her. "Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind in civilized society."

Waking away from Schuester, Brittany decides to direct her attention back to her friends. "But this is their land," she says as she looks each of them in the eye.

From behind her, Brittany can practically hear the steam coming out of Schuester's ears. "This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged." There is a simultaneous 'gulp' amongst the group, which consists of Brittany, Mike, Quinn, Sam, Finn and few others who came over to see what all the yelling was about.

Brittany's eyes are narrowed and all she can is red, but she dares not try her luck with Schuester anymore than she already has. Instead, she'll just have to find some way to sneak off and meet up with Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana is quietly running towards the corn field when she hears Rachel's voice. "Santana!" Rachel cries out to her.<p>

Stopping in her tracks, Santana turns around and finds herself face to face with Rachel. "Rachel!" she responds.

Rachel looks at Santana pleadingly. "Don't go out there. I've already lied for you once," Rachel shakes her head and drops her gaze to the ground. "Please don't ask me to do it again," she says in almost a whisper.

Santana gently places a hand on Rachel's shoulder and bends down to meet her gaze. "I have to do this, "she says, pleading with her eyes for Rachel to understand.

Rachel pulls away from Santana and shakes her furiously. "He's one of them!" her voice starting to rise with her anger.

"You don't know him," Santana tries to reason with Rachel.

Standing firm, Rachel sets her jaw and looks at Santana with a cold glare. "You go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people," she says, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Santana shakes her head and fights back the tears at seeing her friend so angry with her. "I'm trying to help my people."

Rachel knows Santana well enough to know she truly does mean well. Calming herself down, Rachel unfolds her arms and takes ahold of one of Santana's wrists. "Santana please…You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt," Rachel says in all honesty.

Santana turns and has almost disappeared into the large field of corn, when she turns back around and looks at Rachel. "I won't. I know what I'm doing." And with that, Santana disappears into the night.

* * *

><p>Brittany puts out the candle, the only source of light, in her tent and quietly tiptoes out if the small tent and towards the back of the settlement. As she's walking, she overhears her friends sitting around a small campfire…<p>

"…Schuester wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothing," Finn argues.

"But what if Pierce is right? What if there is no gold?" Quinn retorts.

"If you ask me, Schuester's been lying to us since we left London," Mike chimes in.

Sam turns his head just in time to catch the shadow of someone moving quickly through the settlement. He quietly excuses himself from the campfire and follows the shadow.

"Listen to you, you bunch of idiots. Those savages didn't attack us for nothing, they're hiding something," Finn continues arguing.

Finally shrugging his shoulders, Mike just says, "If they do have the gold, I reckon we'll have to fight them." Quinn just nods in agreement.

Sam follows the retreating figure to the edge of the settlement when he sees the shadow slip through a small gap in the fence. Sam has to stifle his gasp when he realizes it is Brittany that has escaped into the night. Sam turns around, unsure of what to do, when he finds himself face to face with a very annoyed looking Will Schuester.

"Follow her," Shcuester says.

Sam swallows down the lump in his throat and nods his head. "Yes, sir." Sam turns away from Schuester and slips through the same gap Brittany went through, when he hears will call after him.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to," Will says and Sam nods his head in understanding. "And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Sam? You've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again." With that, Will turns and heads back to his tent.

Sam clutches his rifle closer to his chest and begins to stealthily hunt Brittany.

* * *

><p>Puck is sitting by a small fire he has made directly outside his deerskin hut and sharpening the arrowhead of a spear with a piece of flint.<p>

"Puck?" he immediately turns when he hears a shaky-voiced Rachel call his name. The girl is visibly upset and looks as though she is even shaking.

"What is it?" he questions, his voice laced with worry.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel closes her eyes. "It's Santana," she finally admits.

Puck jumps to his feet spear in hand and quickly asks, "What's wrong? Is she all right?"

Rachel looks up to meet Puck's concerned eyes and begins to shake her head. "I think she's in trouble," she responds, her voice grower a little firmer.

**This chapter was a little shorter than the others but I wanted to have sometihng posted tonight. Don't worry, the next one should be a pretty good legth. If you a minute, please let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had hoped to have this written a few days ago but they actually have things for me to do at work now so that has slowed down my writing a bit. Today was a low key day so I was able to get this written :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Every single one makes my day so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this **

**Disclaimer: do I really have to keep repeating myself? **

Santana runs through the forest as quickly as her legs will take her. Her muscles scream for her to stop but she refuses to slow down until she reaches Grandmother Willow. She can see Grandmother Willow only a short distance from her and this only encourages her to push her body to new limits as she increases her pace. She runs up onto the large stump where she and Brittany sat only a few sort hours earlier and has to put her arms out to catch herself as she runs straight into the base of the willow tree. She leans against Grandmother Willow, her forehead resting against the scratchy bark. Her heart is beating so fast she thinks it may beat right out of her chest; her lungs burn as though they have been set on fire. It takes the little strength she has left to keep herself standing on her exhausted muscles.

Concern filling her withered face, Grandmother Willow cautiously begins to speak. "The earth is trembling, child. What's happened?" she asks with apprehension.

Santana pushes herself off of the large tree trunk and takes a step back now that she has caught her breath. "The warriors are here," she says as she looks up to meet the worried eyes of Grandmother Willow.

Grandmother Willow opens her mouth to try and offer some sort of comforting words, but is interrupted before she utters a single syllable.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts in both relief and worry when she sees the caramel skinned Indian standing on the tree stump.

Feeling her tense muscles relax at just the sound of her voice, Santana runs over to meet Brittany. "Brittany," she whispers with joy as she wraps herself in the taller girls arms; forehead resting against Brittany's chest.

Taking a moment to revel in the feel of holding the smaller girl close to her, Brittany reluctantly pulls Santana away from her body. Holding her at arm's length, Brittany trails her hands down Santana's arms and finally stops when she grasps the smaller hands in her own. "Listen to me," she says, willing her voice to keep steady. "My men are planning to attack your people. You've got warn them."

Santana can feel the tears building up in the corners of her eyes but takes a deep breath and forces them back down. Shaking her head she looks up into Brittany's brilliant blue eyes. "Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father," she turns and attempts to drag Brittany with her with all her strength. Unfortunately for her, Brittany's strength greatly outweighs her own so the barely move an inch.

Despite the ominous mood hanging over them, Brittany can't stop the smile from forming as she watches Santana try to drag her towards the village. Though her mood turns somber again as she grips Santana lightly by the shoulders and turns her to face Brittany. "Santana, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked."

Brittany immediately racks her brain trying to find anything else to say when she sees Santana lower her beautiful brown eyes in disappointment. Brittany once again intertwines her pale fingers with those of her sun kissed beauty and lifts their hands to rest against her chest. Pulling Santana ever slightly closer to herself, Brittany ducks her head to try and catch Santana's eyes. A sly smile plays on her lips when she sees Santana blushing at their closeness. Even Santana can't help but grin when she realizes that Brittany is trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Brittany finally catches Santana's chocolate orbs and opens her mouth to comment on how cute a blushing Santana is when a strange sound interrupts her.

Percy, who has been lost in the dense forest for hours stumbles out of the surrounding brush howling like a wounded chicken. His eyes wide with fear as he slowly makes his way towards Grandmother Willow.

Up until this point, Grandmother Willow has been trying not to interrupt the two young lovers standing under her willow branches, but the appearance of this animal catches her completely off guard. "Mercy!" she croons. "That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!"

At this, Meeko too appears from the forest and quickly makes his way to Santana. Upon seeing the cause of his distress, Percy growls and runs full speed at Meeko. Meeko eyes widen in horror and he immediately begins retreating up Grandmother Willow's trunk. Percy stands on his hind legs and scratches at the base of the tree and growls up at the raccoon.

Brittany is shocked to see the Governor's dog out in the middle of the forest, but quickly brushes it off when Percy begins to bare his teeth up at the raccoon. Crouching down, Brittany extends her hand out to the furious dog and tries to coax him to her. "Percy! Easy, Percy, come here!"

Santana looks up into the branches and spots Meeko's beady eyes peeking out. "Meeko, come back here," she says forcefully.

Brittany stands back up and lifts her hand to motion between Percy, who is still attempting to climb the tree, and Meeko. "You see what I mean?" she asks, despair evident in her voice. "Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them."

Meeko skillfully leaps from the tree and sits himself at Santana's feet. Percy immediately advances towards him, but Brittany gracefully reaches down and hoists the small dog up into her arms. Percy tries to wriggle himself out of Brittany's grasp but she refuses to let go. Meeko climbs up onto Santana's shoulder and both of them lean forward a little bit to study the strange creature in Brittany's arms.

Percy begins to growl but Brittany strokes him behind his ears and says, "It's all right. They are friends." At Brittany's soothing voice the dog seems to calm down so Brittany cautiously puts him down. Meeko climbs down off of Santana and comes face to face with the white dog. The two animals go about sniffing and becoming familiar with one another. Glad that the chaos has finally calmed down, Santana takes a deep breath and looks back up at Brittany, smiling shyly when she realizes Brittany is already looking at her.

Clearing her throat, Grandmother Willow pulls the two out of their trance and begins to speak. "Now then, there's something I want to show you."

The two women watch as a leafy vine lowers itself from its place amongst the braches and barely touches the surface of the water. "Look," they here Grandmother Willow say.

Brittany moves around on the huge roots of the tree until she is crouched down right next to the water. Santana moves over to where Brittany is and gently places a hand on Brittany's shoulder so she too can watch the water.

Without even noticing, Santana's hand has moved so she is now running it through Brittany's blonde locks. She tears her eyes away from the water and looks up to meet Grandmother Willow's gaze. "The ripples," she says.

Enjoying the way Santana's fingers feel in her hair, Brittany throws her a small smile and then turns her attention back to the ripples. "What about them?" she asks in a gentle voice.

"So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them," Grandmother Willow responds while all three sets of eyes watch the continuously growing ripples.

Understanding, Brittany shakes her head and stands, turning her attention to the ancient tree. "They're not going to listen to us," her voice sounding slightly exasperated.

Santana can tell Brittany is not annoyed by Grandmother Willow, but rather, positive nobody will listen if they do try to talk some sense into the two sides. Trying to offer some comfort Santana lightly touches Brittany's hand, worries that she may not be open to the gesture right now, but is relieved when Brittany immediately intertwines their fingers.

"Young lady, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see, only when the fighting stops can you can be together," Grandmother Willow reasons with the tall blonde. With this, Grandmother Willow's face begins to disappear into the bark and soon the two women are left in silence.

The thought of being able to be with Santana gives Brittany all the encouragement she needs and she turns to fully face the smaller girl. Brittany has a spark in her eye that makes Santana's breath catch in her throat. "All right," Brittany says with a nod of her head. "Let's go talk to your father."

The smiles on both of their faces is almost blinding and Santana can feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes again; although this time they are tears of relief. Santana throws her arms around Brittany's neck and hugs her tightly. Knowing she has made the right decision, Brittany eagerly wraps her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her impossibly closer to her own body. Santana pulls her head off of Brittany's shoulder and turns it slightly so her nose brushes against Brittany's creamy skin. Brittany turns her head and their noses brushes against each other. The hold still, hot breath mingling together, eyes locked on each other. Brittany slowly trails one hand up Santana's back and stops when she has reached the back of Santana's neck. She pulls Santana forward the final few centimeters and their lips finally come crashing together. Both Santana's and Brittany's eyes flutter close on impact and Santana stands on her tip-toes to get a better grip on Brittany's lips. A small gasp falls from Brittany's lips when she feels the tip of Santana's warm tongue tracing her lower lip. Immediately she grants access and the two tongues begin their battle for dominance. Breathing is becoming a struggle and the two girls pull their lips apart. Santana opens her eyes and is lost in the sea of blue looking at her with complete love. Goofy smiles grace both their faces and Brittany bites her lower lip. She begins to lean in again, ready to taste Santana's full lips when they hear the blood-curdling war cry.

XXX

After Rachel told him she thought Santana was in trouble, Puck grabbed the spear head he had been sharpening and took off into the field of corn. Having known Santana since they were both small children Puck figured the best place to start looking for her would be at the great willow tree she always went to. He quickly and quietly swept through the dense forest and made his way towards the willow tree.

Puck reaches the outskirts of the clearing surrounding the willow tree and is about to push through the final bushes and tree vines when he sees Santana talking to a tall, white woman. He watches as Santana places her hand lightly on the white woman's and his eyes widen in horror when he sees the blonde intertwine their fingers. He shrinks back so he is completely hidden in the shadows and continues to watch them interact with one another. The blonde woman says something that causes Santana to throw her arms around the stranger and he feels his blood begin to boil. He sees red when he watches their lips finally connect. Santana was his. Nobody touches what's his.

He has had enough and Puck crashes into the clearing where Santana and the blonde are leaning in to kiss again. He lets out a vicious war cry and charges forward with the intent to kill.

XXX

Brittany looks up in alarm when she hears the sudden cry. She barely has enough time to let go of Santana before she is tackled to the ground by the strange man.

Brittany lands on the ground with such force that she has to struggle to catch her breath. She is gasping for air and watched in horror as he lifts a sharpened spear head above his head.

Santana rushes forward screaming. "Puck, no!" she yells the first time Puck lowers the spear head, aiming for the center of Brittany's skull. Brittany moved her head to the side at the very last second and the spear head missed her ear by a fraction of an inch.

"Puck! Please leave her alone!" Santana screams, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Puck lifts the spear head again and Brittany manages to grab a broken tree limb and uses it to stop Puck's second attempt to smash her skull in. She uses the stick to catch Puck off guard and flips him off of her body. She swiftly jumps to her feet, Puck right behind her, and tries to find a way to wrestle the spear head away from Puck's firm grasp

Santana watches in horror as Puck continues his attack on Brittany as she desperately tries to defend herself. "Puck, stop!" she screams.

Puck is much stronger than Brittany so it is no surprise that she can't get the weapon away from him. He has both hands on his spear head and is pushing it down towards her neck. Brittany has both hands gripped around Puck's wrists and pushes with all her strength against him, but she barely slowly down his progression towards her neck. Puck eyes, now almost the shade of black with rage, lock onto the panic-stricken eyes of the Brittany. A small voice in the back on his mind tells him not to kill the woman, but he quickly pushes the thought away.

Santana scrambles towards Puck and Brittany as Puck's strength pushes Brittany back to the ground. She grabs him around his chest and tries to pull him off of her blonde.

Puck doesn't even feel Santana arms around him and with one last push, the spear head breaks skin. Brittany feels the tip of the spear head pierce her skin. She closes her eyes, hoping he will not make her suffer for too long when she hears the deafening shot ring out.

XXX

As commanded by Will Schuester, Sam hastily followed Brittany into the unknown forest. He managed to keep out of sight as she quickly made her way to a huge willow tree. He was about to step into the clearing and ask Brittany why she had come here, when he heard her call out some strange name. '_Santana,_' he thought he heard her call out. From where he was hiding amongst the tall grass he watched as a beautiful Indian threw herself into Brittany's arms.

He watches with his jaw dropped to the ground their entire interaction. From their first hug, to them seemingly talking to a tree, chasing around Percy and some strange animal all the way to the passionate kiss. Sam isn't sure what to do because he was told to shoot any Indians he came across, but Brittany looks so happy with the one she is talking to. He considers turning around and leaving them be when he hears a cry that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Ducking even lower to the ground, he watches as savage hurls himself at Brittany and tackles her to the ground.

Sam grabs his gun and begins to load it with gunpowder as the furious man continues his attack on Brittany.

He finally finishes loading the gun right as Puck weapon pierces the skin on Brittany's neck. Sam raises the gun to eye level and takes a deep breath. "Both eyes open," he whispers to himself, repeating what Brittany had taught him earlier that day. Taking one final breath, he pulls the trigger

XXX

Puck gasps as the hot lead pierces his chest.

Brittany hears Santana fall to the ground as the pressure against her neck suddenly stops. She opens her eyes just in time to watch Puck's body fall to the ground beside her, his eyes and mouth still open in shock.

Time seems to slow down. Brittany watches from where she is lying on the ground as Santana scrambles over to the lifeless body. Tears stream down her tanned cheeks and the look in her eyes is a mixture of horror and disbelief. From the corner of her eye, Brittany thinks she sees a pair of boots running towards her. She rolls over and looks up, her vision slightly foggy, just in time to see Sam come to a halt by Puck's body.

Time moves normally again. For Brittany, it's like the events that have transpired over the last ten minutes come crashing back to her. "Sam!" she yells, jumping to her feet and pushing him away from the dead man.

Sam looks as though he wants to cry and vomit all at the same time. "Is he…?" he gasps out, Brittany trying to push him farther back.

Santana weeps over Puck's body. She can't focus and feels like her lungs are collapsing in on themselves. She grasps at Puck's chest and tries to shake him, pleading with the spirits to let him live. She is jarred from her thoughts when she hears a strange voice from her right. _"Is he…?"_ she hears a man ask. She pulls herself away from Puck's body and turns on the man.

"You killed him!" she screeches. She begins to advance on the scared boy, arms outstretched, ready to fight him. Brittany quickly turns and catches Santana around the waist as she lunges at Sam

Sam takes a step towards the lifeless body, his face ashen white. "I thought that—"he starts to say, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Get away from him," Santana screams. She tries to pull away from Brittany and lunge at Sam again, but Brittany's too strong.

Brittany is tired after fighting with Puck, but she finds enough strength to hold Santana off. She pulls Santana into her body and turns her so that Santana's forehead is placed against Brittany's shoulder. Relaxing her grip, Brittany leaves one hand around Santana's waist and moves the other one up so it is stroking the back of her head. Santana pounds her fists in Brittany's chest as sobs wrack her body.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany whispers. She takes Santana's beating and feels her own tears begin to run down her cheeks. '_This is my fault,'_ she can't help but think. _'If I had never chased after Santana that first day, none of this would have happened.' _She hangs her head in shame as she continues to try and comfort Santana.

Santana's growing tired of putting up a fight and slowly her fists stop pounding against Brittany. She finally just leans into Brittany's embrace as tears continue to fall. "He killed him," she gasps out.

Both women feel their eyelids growing heavy but neither one tries to move away from the position they are currently in. That is until they hear Native Americans shouting in the distance. Santana knows Puck must have told him he was going out looking for her and they agreed to follow after him and help him search. Brittany realizes they must have heard the gun shot and are headed this way. They look into each other's eyes knowing neither one is going to try and run away from the situation. The two women continue to hold each other when Brittany sees something out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she sees Sam shuffling awkwardly back and forth on his feet, head down in shame. It takes Brittany all of half a second to make a decision. "Sam," she quietly says her voice low and raspy from crying and fatigue. "Get out of here," she nods towards the direction of camp.

Sam looks up at her with wide eyes and starts to shake his head, realizing Brittany intends to take the blame for this.

Brittany can hear the men getting closer so wrapping her arms even tighter around Santana; she takes in a deep breath. "Get out of here now!" she screams at Sam.

Sam jumps back slightly having never heard Brittany so much as raise her voice, let alone scream. He looks her in the eyes and she meets his gaze. She nods her head once in finality and closes her eyes. Sam watches as fresh tears begin to slide down Brittany's cheeks as she rests her head against Santana's. Sam slowly begins to walk backwards, away from the two women. Hearing the shouts of the men growing even closer, he turns and runs back towards the safety of Jamestown.

It's only a few seconds after Sam has disappeared that the two women can hear the footsteps of the warriors. Giving Santana one last squeeze, Brittany lets go and takes a step away from her. Santana now realizes what Brittany intends to do and Santana reaches out to grab Brittany's hand.

Not willing to put Santana in harm's way, Brittany takes another step back as the first few warriors run into the clearing. They immediately grab at Brittany and forcefully pull her hands behind her back. She cries out and Santana winces at the both the sight of them grabbing Brittany so violently and the sound that escapes past Brittany's lips.

Brittany doesn't even try and struggle against the warriors. She lets them run up and grab her and doesn't even fight back when they pull her arms behind her back with unnecessary force. She is taller than most of the warriors so she is able to lock eyes with Santana one last time as they pull her away.

Brittany tries to give Santana a small smile even as she is fighting back tears from the pain. Santana feels her knees go weak as she looks into those once piercing blue eyes. They are slowly losing the brightness that Santana saw not even an hour ago. There is a mixture of pain and love in them and Santana knows that Brittany is telling her goodbye. Santana watches, unable to move, as Brittany is dragged into the thick woods and finally falls to her knees.

A few more warriors approach Santana and place a gentle hand on her shoulder as they move past her towards Puck's body. Santana has her eyes downcast to the ground as the warriors pick up the lifeless body of a man she has known since she was a mere child. She hears them walk past her carrying Puck on their shoulders, and only when she is left alone in the clearing by the willow tree does she stand and begin her long walk back to her village.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you once again to every single person who has taken the time to either read this story or read and review. It is so encouraging to hear what y'all think about it. Also, thank you to everybody who has alerted and favorite this story **

**I'm going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter because I'm not very happy with how it turned out. But, in my defense I was admitted to the hospital last night and am on some pretty wicked medication. That said my brain isn't as clear as it normally is, not that that is saying much, so it took a lot more concentration to write this.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the show or the movie **

The members of the Powhatan tribe parted like the Red Sea as Puck's lifeless body was carried toward the Chief's hut. Once the warriors reach Powhatan's feet, they gently lay Puck's body onto the soft soil.

Chief Powhatan is furious to see his best warrior dead and tries to contain the rage that is threatening to boil over. "Who did this"? He demands.

Hesitantly, one of the warriors who carried Puck back to the tribe steps forwards. "San…" his voice wavers. Finally, he clears his throat and looks his chief in the eye. "Santana was out in the woods." From behind, he can hear the second group of warriors who have Brittany approaching. "Puck went to find her and this white woman attacked him."

* * *

><p>Brittany had managed to stay calm when she was surrounded by the warriors out by Grandmother Willow. But the closer she got to the actual village, the more nervous she became. By the time they reached the outskirts of the village, Brittany was using all her strength to resist against the strong warriors grasps. She dug her feet into the ground and twisted her body to try and free herself, but they held firm. She was panting hard and her muscles were aching.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany looks up just in time to see one of the warriors who carried Puck pointing a finger in direction. She looks from the warrior up to the man she presumes to be the chief and has to stop herself from smiling. Despite her situation, she can't deny that Santana gets her eyes from her father. He is a very tall and strong man and undeniably reminds Brittany of the beautiful woman she can't get her mind off of.<p>

Lost in her thoughts, Brittany is caught off guard when one the warriors kick her in the back of her legs, causing her to fall roughly to her knees. An unseen warrior grabs her by her tangled blonde hair and forces her head up. "Agh," she cries out as pain goes shooting through her body.

Blue eyes full of fear and pain look up to meet the brown eyes almost black with fury. Brittany tries to shrink away as Chief Powhatan raises his spear and places the tip at Brittany's pale skin. For the second time tonight, Brittany feels the rough tip of the arrow-head graze her skin.

"Your weapons are strong," Powhatan says as he stares in Brittany's eyes. "But now ours are stronger." Powhatan pulls his spear away from Brittany's skin and she visibly slumps over; caused by a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

Powhatan lifts his spear over his head and turns his attention to the waiting gaze of his tribe. "At dawn, she will be the first to die," he announces.

Santana had just entered the outskirts of the village when she heard the warrior accuse Brittany of attacking Puck. She quickly makes her way towards her father when she hears him announce that Brittany will be killed at dawn.

"But father!" she cries out as she pushes her way through the people.

Powhatan spots his daughter running toward him and lifts his spear in her direction. "I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father!" he yells, his voice thick with emotion.

Santana hangs her head in shame and tries to shake away the tears that are once again burning at the back of her eyes. "I was only trying to help," her voice breaks.

Powhatan sees how upset his daughter is and closes the gap between them. He places a calloused hand on her shoulder and looks into her watery eyes. "Because of your foolishness, Puck is dead." He turns back to face the warriors who are holding Brittany down. "Take her away," he orders.

The warriors forcefully yank Brittany to her feet and push her to a hut used for holding prisoners. Santana has to use every ounce of willpower she has to not run to Brittany's aid when she cries out in pain. Once her father is out of sight, Santana slowly crumples to her knees.

Rachel has watched the entire exchange between father and daughter, her heart clenching in guilt for sending Puck after Santana in the first place. Taking one last deep breath she makes her way over to the broken girl.

Santana doesn't even flinch when Rachel delicately places a soft hand on her shoulder. Rachel lowers herself onto her knees in front of Santana and waits for her to say something.

Not having to remove her eyes from the ground, Santana opens her mouth to speak. "Puck was just coming to protect me," she whispers.

"Santana, I sent Puck after you," Rachel says so quickly Santana almost missed it. After a few seconds, Santana registers what Rachel has just said and looks up only to be met by eyes shining with guilt. "I was worried about you," Rachel confesses and Santana once again steadies her gaze on the ground. "I thought I was doing the right thing," Rachel continues, even though her voice begins to crack as she too holds back tears.

Hearing Rachel's voice crack, Santana reaches out and grabs one of Rachel's hands in her own. Looking up into those devastated eyes, Santana feels no anger towards the girl. She understands that Rachel was only trying to keep her safe; as any good friend would. She gives Rachel's hand a squeeze. "All of this happened because of me…And now I'll ever see Brittany Pierce again," with this she drops Rachel's hand and pushes herself up off the ground.

Rachel is taken aback by how much Santana cares out this strange white girl. Before Santana can get too far away, Rachel jumps up and grabs Santana by the wrist. "Come with me," she says when Santana looks at her questioningly.

* * *

><p>Rachel leads Santana to the opposite side of the village where the prisoner tent stands. Rachel takes a confident step forward and makes her way to the warriors guarding the tent. "Santana wants to look into the eyes of the woman who killed Puck."<p>

Both guards look from Rachel to each other, as if silently having a conversation through their eyes. One of the guards finally nods and looks over to Santana. "Be quick," he tells her as he cracks open one flap one the tent for her to squeeze through.

Santana has to keep herself from running towards the tent as she passes Rachel, quickly giving her a 'thank you' squeeze of the wrist, and ducks through the tent flap. Once inside, the guard lowers the flap and she is engulfed in darkness. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the little bit of moonlight coming through the very top of the tent, she takes a deep breath.

The tent in held up by a small tree trunk and attached to it is Brittany. Her arms are tied behind her back with a thick, scratchy rope and the rope is tied to the tree trunk and she sits on her heels, knees digging into the uneven ground. Her head is facing the opposite direction and covered by her tangled, blonde hair. She's too lost in her own thoughts to notice Santana approaching. At first she thinks she might be dreaming when she feels the warm skin she has come to cherish caress her cheek. Without thinking twice, she leans her head into the touch and closes her eyes. Expecting the warmth to disappear, Brittany's eyes flutter open when a thumb begins to stroke her cheek. Turning her head, Brittany's eyes widen in surprise when she finds Santana kneeling beside her, her hand never leaving Brittany's face. "Santana!" she whispers out in relief as she jerks her body forward, intending to wrap the smaller woman in a hug. Brittany lightly cries out as the rope rubs against her chaffed skin.

Santana winces at Brittany's cry and shuffles even closer, practically kneeling in Brittany's lap. She leans her head against Brittany's shoulder and nuzzles her nose into the crook of her neck; Brittany immediately resting her head against Santana's. Taking her right hand she places it against Brittany's chest, feeling Brittany's heart beating against her ribcage. "I'm so sorry," she says, causing her lips to ghost across the creamy skin.

Brittany lets her eyes flutter close at the contact and takes a breath to steady her now, rapidly beating heart. "For what, this?" she asks a little breathlessly. "I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this," she says, trying to lighten the mood. "Though I can't think of any right now, but…" her eyebrows scrunching as she gets lost in her thoughts.

Getting momentarily lost in Brittany's humor, Santana allows a small smile to grace her lips before reality came crashing back down on her. "It would've been better if we'd never met, none of this would've happened," she says as she pulls away from Brittany so she can look into those clear blue eyes she has come to dream about.

"San," she says, pleased by how easily the nickname rolls off her tongue. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you," honesty coating every word that spills from her lips.

Santana wonders if Brittany can hear her heart beating against her chest. Santana leans forward and closes the gap between the two women in a chaste kiss; pouring their hearts out to each other as soft lips meld with soft lips. It's a kiss that steals their breath from their lungs and both women lightly whimper as they pull away, the need for oxygen hindering them from continuing. Their noses brush and Brittany leans forward to once again capture those delicious lips, desperate for the contact.

"Santana," they hear Rachel call from outside the tent. Santana runs her fingers through the sun-kissed hair and places short kisses against Brittany's lips. "I can't leave you," she chokes out, locking eyes with Brittany.

Offering a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, Brittany leans forward to capture her favorite pair of lips in one last kiss. "You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you."

Wordlessly, Santana brushes their noses together and presses her forehead against Brittany's. Santana pushes her body off the ground and places her palm against Brittany's flushed cheek; running her thumb across her thin lips. Santana steps away from Brittany and lets her hand drop down to her side. Santana walks to the tent flaps and grabs the deerskin with shaking fingers. Tightening her grip on the fabric, she turns around to look at Brittany one last time. Dark, chocolate eyes meld together with Cobalt blue and Brittany forces a small smile. Returning the small smile, Santana turns and disappears through the flap of the tent.

Watching the flap close again, Brittany looks up into the moonlight streaming through the top of the tent. "Forever," she whispers into the darkness of her prison as a single tear slides down her warm cheek.

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than normal but like I said, I'm a wee bit medicated and falling asleep as I write this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the final chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter took a ridiculous amount of time to post and I do apologize. I knew this would be the final chapter and that made it really hard to sit down and right. Plus I had to pack to head back to "University" or just college here in the States. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck through this story and reviewed, favorite, alerted, and everyone who has taken the time just to read this **

**P.S. Please, if you think about it, let me know how y'all like the ending bc I'm curious to hear what you think. **

"Help!" Sam screams out into the dead of night as he runs toward the sturdy fence surrounding Jamestown. "Somebody, help," he pleads, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste. "Help! Help!" he continues to scream, his voice cracking; his blonde hair matted down by the sweat he worked up while running.

A wide-eyed Quinn, followed closely by a tired looking Mike peeks over the top of the fence to see Sam running towards the entrance. "Easy, lad," Quinn calls out to the obviously distressed man. Jumping down from her post overlooking the top of the fence, Quinn makes her way over to Sam. The poor boy is bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "What is it?" she asks in a calm voice as she soothingly rubs circles on his back.

Finding his breath, Sam stands up straight and looks at Quinn with desperation and panic in his eyes. "It's Pierce…" he whispers, now surrounded by Quinn, Mike and Finn. "They got her," he croaks out before he hangs his in shame.

The three friends look to each other but none of them seem to be able to make sense of what Sam has just said. "Who got her?" Finn hesitantly asks.

"The savages," Sam all but screams. Finn, Quinn, and Mike all take a step away from the blonde boy and Quinn gasps out in horror. Mike's jaw drops and he clutches at his stomach as though he is about to be sick. Finn is silent, stoic, as he processes the information that one of his best friends has been kidnapped by these beasts.

A small crowd of Englishmen, awoken by Sam's cries, are starting to gather around the four young adults and a hushed whisper of "savages" can be heard.

Nodding his head furiously, Sam looks to the crowd and tries to elaborate. "They captured her, dragged her off as if she were some animal!"

Finn takes a step closer to Sam and the two are now so close they can feel the others breathe against their face. Finn grabs at Sam's shirt and lifts him until he is face to face with the taller man. "Where'd they take her?" he growls at the petrified blonde.

"N-North. They headed north," Sam chokes out.

Quinn approaches the two men and places a gentle hand on Finn's shoulder. He reluctantly pulls his eyes away from Sam and looks over to the smaller woman. Having known Quinn for many years, it is easy for Finn to understand the look she is giving him. It begs '_let him go,'_ and '_we'll find her'_. Nodding slightly, Finn releases Sam and the smaller man quickly adds a few feet's distance between them.

Giving Finn a thankful look, Quinn directs her attention to Sam. "How many were there?" she asks in a steady voice, despite the feeling of dread racing through her veins.

Sam shakes his head apologetically and takes a guess. "I don't know," he admits. "At least a dozen," he adds, this time a little more confidence can be heard in his voice.

"Filthy Beasts," Mike yells out startling the crowd, which is now the entire crew, as he kicks a pile of chopped logs, sending them rolling in all different directions.

* * *

><p>Kurt, he too having been awoken by Sam screaming for help, curiously poked his head out his tent. He slowly began to creep towards the crew of men surrounding Sam in hopes of hearing what all the commotion is about. As he crosses in front of the Governor's tent a firm hand reaches out and grasps him by his shirt collar. Stifling a yelp, Kurt sees that he has been drug into Schuester's tent, the Governor pressing his ear to the gap between the two tent flaps.<p>

"It's Perfect, Hummel!" Will excitedly whispers after listening to Sam recount his tale. Once again grasping Kurt by his nightshirt, Will looks at him like a man possessed. "I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine!" And with that, Will releases Kurt from his grasp and steps out of the comfort of his tent into the stifling heat of the night.

* * *

><p>"We've got to save her!" Sam says with conviction, a chorus of "yeah's" can be heard in response. "She'd do the same for all of us." The entire crew is in agreeance as they rally themselves up to go hunt for tall blonde.<p>

Quinn gives Sam's shoulder a firm squeeze and gives him a small nod of approval. "Sam is right! Let's do something," she calls out.

"And so we shall!" Governor Schuester says in a loud voice. All conversations immediately die down and all eyes turn to him slowly. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted, Pierce tried to befriend them, and look at what they've done to her. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!"

Schuester's speech riled up the crew even more and a loud chorus of cheers erupted from the men, and Quinn. The Englishmen scatter to collect all the things they will need to fight. Men rush into the storage tent and drag out cargo boxes. Multiple bonfire are started to help provide light so everybody can see what they are doing. Groups of men pry open the wooden boxes holding unused rifles and begin to distribute one gun to every single member in the camp. Another group of men rips open a second set of boxes containing metal armor. Finn and Mike make their way around camp and collect any object they can that can be used as a weapon. They carry armloads of shovels and pitchforks and hatchets over to the boxes of rifles and throw them down onto the rough ground, giving the crew their pick of a second weapon. Quinn crouches around one of the boxes or battle armor and after selecting her own set, helps the rest of the crew find armor to fit them. Sam makes his way around the crew and lights torches for those who did not grab a second weapon.

And from the safety of a raised platform, William Schuester watches his crew scurry around as they prepare for battle. Beside him, a terrified Kurt Hummel observes the sinister smirk of Will's face and tries to swallow down his fear.

Quinn locks the last piece of armor onto Finn's torso, the last man to be suited up, and gives him a firm smack to the chest. Though Quinn would never admit it to anyone, she is terrified of what they will find when they go to rescue Brittany.

Looking down at the armor clad body of his petite friend, Finn discreetly places a reassuring kiss to the top of Quinn's head. Quinn lifts her hazel eyes and meets the chocolate ones of her best (guy) friend and nods to him in thanks. Taking a deep breath, Quinn locks away any fear she has as she and Finn turn to face the Governor as the first sign of light begins to break over the horizon.

"We head north!" Will screams, and with that, the Englishmen begin their trek towards the Powhatan tribe.

* * *

><p>An enormous bonfire is set at the center of the Powhatan tribe. Chief Powhatan faces the orange flame as the medicine man, Kekata, circles it, chanting and throwing a mixture of herbs in the hungry flame. The fire reflects in the Chief's eyes as he turns to face the people of his village. Immediately surrounding him are his faithful warriors, proud to fight for their village. Around them, the entire tribe is gathered to watch as they prepare for the execution of the blonde woman. And once this woman is properly put to death they will begin their attack against the white-skinned strangers as a whole. Kekata makes his way to each warrior and paints their faces with a war-paint, chanting and praying to the spirits as he does so. Once given their war-paint, the warriors make their way to sharpen their spears, and arrows, and tomahawks.<p>

Powhatan looks to his warriors and sees they are all prepared to fight. He is standing directly outside the prisoner's tent where Brittany's body is slumped over from exhaustion. Brittany uses what little strength she has left and lifts her foggy blue eyes to meet the hateful eyes of the man who is going to kill her.

Brittany feels the heat from the glowing flames of the fire from inside the tent. As if this night weren't hot enough already, the fire just adds to it and Brittany can feel the beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. Seeing the fire reflected in the eyes of the chief frightens Brittany more than she thought possible and she feels a renewed sense to fight. She tries to move herself away from the pole she is still tied around but barely moves before the rope burns on her wrists are re-opened. She screams out in pain as she feels the first trickle of blood drip down into the palm of her hand and she quickly stills her movements. Leaning back against the pole she looks away from the chief and re-directs her eyes back up until she can once again look at the full moon.

She barely even flinches when three warriors come into the tent and cut her free from her bindings. Unable to hold herself up, Brittany collapses face-first onto the ground. She tries to keep from slipping out of consciousness, but when she feels them reapply fresh rope to her still bleeding wrists she welcomes the darkness as it washes over her.

* * *

><p>After leaving Brittany's tent Santana rushed past Rachel and headed down to the river-bank. Not looking back, she hops into her canoe and begins paddling to the only place she knows will bring her some sort of comfort.<p>

Sitting on the tree stump that she and Brittany had occupied only hours before, Santana keeps her eyes focused on the smooth bark beneath her legs. "They're going to kill her at sunrise, Grandmother Willow."

"You have to stop them," she replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Meeko and Percy sitting quietly as the two women converse.

Shaking her head in defeat, Santana lets out one small, grim laugh. "I can't," she retorts bitterly.

"Child, remember your dream?" Grandmother Willow tries to reason.

"I was wrong!" Santana yells. Taking a calming breath Santana finally looks up. "I followed the wrong path," she continues in a much softer tone. "I feel so lost," she finally admits in a whisper. Curling her knees up to her chest, Santana buries her head into her knees and takes a shaky breath. Meeko, hoping to find a way to make Santana feel better, quickly scales the tree and climbs into one of the hiding spots he has amongst the branches. Quickly finding what he was looking for, the raccoon makes his way over to Santana and drops the object at her feet.

Feeling the sudden chill against her toes, Santana looks up to see the compass Brittany gave Meeko when they met. Tilting her head and scrunching her eyebrows, Santana looks curiously at it. "The compass?" she questions. As she picks it up and brings it closer to her face, she sees the arrow of the compass begin to change directions. As if a light-switch in her brain finally clicked on, she exclaims "Spinning arrow!"

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow chimes in as they watch the arrow continue to spin round and round.

Feeling a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Santana can't help the feeling of relief that washes over her. "I was right! It was pointing to her," she says with pride in her voice. Though the feeling is soon lost as she feels the first rays of the sun hit the back of her dark, silky hair. Turning to look into the rising sun, Santana feels her heart drop. "Sunrise," she chokes out, almost dropping the compass.

"It's not too late, child," Grandmother Willow says hoping to get the girl's attention. When Santana turns to look at her, she continues. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know the path, child…Now follow it!"

Santana looks from Grandmother Willow down to the compass lying in the palm of her hand. The arrow suddenly stops spinning and points in the direction of her village. She turns to be met with the red streaked sky of sunrise reflecting in the river that lies before her.

* * *

><p>"Let's go men!" Shuester yells as he leads his men closer to the village. They are about to reach the base of a small cliff when they spot movement ahead of them.<p>

* * *

><p>This particular "cliff", which is nothing more than a large boulder jutting out of the side of a small drop from one level of the forest to another, is where prisoners of the Powhatan tribe are brought to die. At the end of the large boulder, capable of holding practically the entire tribe is a flat chunk of stone meant for laying the prisoner's head on. "Bring out the prisoner," Chief Powhatan calls. The crowd around him parts as one of his warriors brings forth a still unconscious Brittany. Slumped over the shoulder of the warrior, resembling a sack of potatoes, the warrior brings her to the Chief. He bends down and places the girl on the boulder, her head resting up on the small flat rock.<p>

Not having spotted the small army of Englishmen, Chief Powhatan observes the blonde girl as she begins to stir.

Brittany can't shake the fuzzy feeling in her head as she begins to wake up. She struggles to open her eyes but when she finally gets them open, she immediately closes them again to shut out the bright sun. She feels the smooth surface of the flat rock against her hot cheek and realizes she is lying on her side. Within seconds, everything comes flooding back to her and as much as she wants to panic, she feels there is no point in fighting any longer. Looking out the corner of her eye, she sees the Chief looking down at her, his face void of all emotion. She then sees the entire Powhatan tribe behind him and begins to move her eyes forward again when something shiny catches her eyes. Tilting her head a bit, Brittany finds herself looking into the reflection of the sun bouncing off of the metal armor of her crew.

Following her gaze, Chief Powhatan finally spots the Englishmen in their battle gear looking up at the boulder. From where they are located, the Englishmen have a perfect view of Brittany and they watch in horror as Chief Powhatan slowly raises his weapon above his head; a weapon meant to kill Brittany with one strike to her skull.

Brittany locks eyes with Quinn, who has tears streaming down her face, and offers one last small smile before she closes her eyes, shutting out the world around her.

As the Chief begins to swing his weapon down with all of his strength a flash of brown halts his movements immediately. "No!" he hears his daughter cry out as she lunges her body towards the blonde prisoner.

Brittany thought she must have already been dead when she heard the voice of her angel cry out. But it isn't until she feels the warm arms of her lover wrap around her torso that she dares open her eyes. Brittany can't stop the tears of relief that flood her eyes when she realizes she is alive and being protected by Santana's body.

"If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too," Santana says, meeting her father's shocked eyes with a look that leaves no room for discussion.

Trying to regain some control, Powhatan begins to lift his weapon again. "Daughter, stand back."

"I won't!" Santana cries out, burying her nose into the side of Brittany's head. Resting her cheek against Brittany's head, Santana looks her father in the eye. "I love her, father," she admits with tears in her eyes. Placing a soft kiss against Brittany's flushed cheek Santana stands to better talk with her father. "Look around you," she says as she motions to both the tribe and the small army of Englishmen still standing at the bottom of the boulder. "This is where the path of hatred has brought us." Santana squats down and helps pull Brittany to her knees. With one hand steadying Brittany on her waist, Santana uses her free hand to cup Brittany's cheek. Brittany lifts her eyes to meet the chocolate ones she has come to love and smiles at her lover. Santana smiles back at Brittany trying to convey all the love she can in that one smile. "This is the path I choose, father," she says, her eyes never leaving the pools of blue she falls more in love with every time she sees them. "What will yours be?" she questions when she finally looks up to meet her father's gaze.

Looking down at his daughter with more pride and love than he ever thought he could feel, he turns his attention to his tribe. "My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding," he is now speaking to both his tribe and the Englishmen. "From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me," he states as he hands off his weapon to one if his warriors. "Release her," he says to a second warrior, motioning to the bindings on Brittany's wrists.

Brittany lets out a breath of relief when she feels the rope being cut off her wrists. Finally able to move her hands, she throws her arms around Santana's waist and nuzzles her nose into the crook of Santana's neck. Not anywhere close to being at her full strength Brittany has to lean into Santana to keep from falling over. Santana eagerly wraps her arms around Brittany and uses a hand to soothingly stroke the back of Brittany's head. The women reluctantly let go of each other when a few men from the tribe come to lift Brittany to her feet, intent on getting her back to the village to clean up and rest.

Every member of Schuester's crew looks on in awe at the events that have just taken place. Looking around and noticing the smiles gracing everyone's lips, Schuester tries to recapture their attention. "Now's our chance, fire!" he says to no one in particular.

Quinn, Sam, Mike and Finn all whip their heads around to look at Will as if he had just grown a second head. "No!" Sam yells.

"What?" Will shouts, appalled that anyone would dare talk back to him.

"They let her go!" Finn reasons as he takes a step closer to the Governor.

Quinn immediately moves to stand by Sam and Finn. "They don't want to fight!" she says as she motions to the boulder where the Chief is speaking to Brittany and Santana with a smile.

Becoming flustered, Will tries to come up with any excuse he can. "It's a trick, don't you see?" he asks incredulously. Looking at Mike, he points up at the Indians, "Fire!" he tells Mike. When Mike shakes his head no, Will reaches for the rifle Sam is holding. Lifting the rifle up into firing position he retorts, "Fine, I'll settle this myself."

From where Brittany is standing she was able to see the sun shining off the barrel of the rifle as it is raised. Turning her heard she sees Governor Schuester aim for the Chief and pull the trigger.

"No!" she screams as she jumps in the line of fire. She feels more than hears the scream that tears from her lips as the hot bullet pierces her creamy skin. She can hear Santana calling her name and she feels Santana's secure hands as they pull her head into her lap and she begins to stroke her fingers through Brittany's blonde hair before everything goes dark.

"Brittany!" Quinn screamed as she watched her friend slump to the ground. Turning to Will she immediately advanced on him, only to be held back by both Mike and Sam. "You shot her!"

Dropping the gun, Schuester tried to cover up his mistake. "She stepped right—right into it! It's her own fault!"

"Pierce was right all along," Mike said as he continued to hold down a kicking and screaming Quinn.

All of the men looked onto Schuester with horror and disgust but then grabbed at him and kept him from escaping. "Traitors!" he screamed at his crew that was now working on tying him up. "Unhand me, I say, how dare you!" His screams fell on deaf ears as he was taken to the ship and locked in the brig.

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes open suddenly and she is surprised to see find herself in a strange tent. Slowly turning her head slightly to her left she is greeted with a sight that makes her heart beat faster. Brittany is lying on a makeshift bed on the ground and right next her is a sleeping Santana, clutching to Brittany's hand as if it is her life-line.<p>

"Welcome back," they familiar voice causes Brittany to turn abruptly and she finds Quinn looking at her with a large smile. "Hi," Brittany finally croaks out. "Where and I and what happened?"

"We are in Santana's tent and you got shot," Finn says as he sits up from the position he had been lying down in. Brittany looks at him with a confused expression so he continues, reminding her of what happened. "You jumped in the way to save the Chief and the bullet grazed your ribs. One of the warriors went with us back to camp and we rounded up some medical supplies then made our way to the village." Finn finishes his explanation with a goofy grin on his face, proud to have retold the story so well, and Brittany can't fight back the giggle that escapes from her lips.

A small sigh causes Brittany to focus her attention back onto the beautiful woman sleeping next to her but instead of smiling she finds herself faced with a difficult decision to make.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asks. It is as if they can read Brittany's thoughts. Does she go back to England or stay with the woman who has managed to steal her heart in such a short time.

A snore brings Brittany out of her thoughts and she looks over only to discover that Mike and Sam too are sleeping in the tent. Feeling the tears prick at the corners of her eyes, Brittany slowly shakes her head and shrugs her shoulder, which causes her to wince in pain. After catching her breath, Brittany looks to Quinn and Finn. "You two and Mike have become my family over the years and even Sam has managed to become important to me throughout this voyage but…" trailing off she looks over to Santana and doesn't even try to hide the smile that appears on her face just from looking at the tan woman. "But my heart belongs to her," she finishes as she turns her head back to look at her friends.

Quinn and Finn share a look with each other before turning back to Brittany. "You know, Pierce," Quinn starts. "The guys and I talked about it while you were sleeping and we realized none of us really have anything to go back to in England. We are our own family."

Brittany looks back and forth between the two not knowing how to answer. "Do you want to stay here, Britt?" Finn asks.

Brittany looks back at Santana and nods before she turns her attention back to her friends. "I've almost lost her more times than I can count in just the short time we've been here. I never want to go through that again."

"It's settled then," Quinn says. "We stay."

"Yeah…Wait, what? We?" Brittany asks, trying to keep her voice a whisper so as not to wake Santana. "I don't want you to throw everything away just to stay with me."

Finn looks at Brittany with a smile and just shrugs. "We started this voyage together and we are going to end it together. Besides, you said so yourself, we are a family."

"And you're ok with this too?" Brittany asks Quinn. Quinn just smiled shyly and said, "Yeah well someone has to help look after you. I doubt Santana has any idea what she's gotten herself into trying to handle you."

Chuckling, Brittany asks if both Mike and Sam are ok with it too and after it has been confirmed that everyone is staying, Brittany let's a single tear slide down her cheek. "So we are all staying then?" Brittany asks one last time as Finn and Quinn settle down on their respective beds to try and get some sleep.

"Yes," Comes the response from both her friends, who are quickly drifting off to sleep in their new home.

Brittany looks over at Santana and without moving too much manages to pull Santana over to her. Santana slightly opens her eyes and the two girls get lost in each other's gaze for what feels like the thousandth time. Brittany suddenly wonders how long Santana has been awake and when she asks, Santana merely smiles and says, "You have my heart too." Santana leans forward and captures Brittany's lips in a simple yet passionate kiss. When they part, Brittany tilts her head and places a feather-light kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana gladly welcomes the gesture and settles down so her head is buried in the crook of Brittany's neck. Wrapped in each other's arms they slowly begin to drift off to sleep and right before Santana succumbs to the sleep she hears Brittany whisper, "I love you" and wrap her tighter in her arms.


End file.
